What U Do 2 Me
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: What if Matt Hardy had come out at Edge and Lita's wedding. What would the outcome have been. What happens when WWE's newest Diva falls for a man who had his heart ripped from his chest by the woman he loved. Can she show him that he can still find love
1. Welcome Back

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

Matt Hardy was sitting at home bored out of his mind. He was tired of not being in the Ring. He had talked to Vince McMahon earlier in the week and they were now negotiating a return to the ring. So for now Matt was content with watching Raw and Smack down on TV. It was time for Raw so he settled himself comfortably on the couch, to watch. His knee was completely healed and he was eagerly waiting to return.

He watched Kane stand in the middle of the ring and watch Lita, and Edge on the Titan Tron. The first thing he realized was that Lita was flushing her wedding ring down the toilet, which angered Kane. But what angered him was that she then kissed Edge. Lita had not told him of this story line. He was pissed, what was she playing at? On Raw she was Lita, but in real life she was Amy Dumas, his girlfriend of six years. Matt threw the television remote at the screen and stood up. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

He now knew why, she never came home to visit, when she could, he was no longer her man. She had chosen Adam Copeland. As the weeks he paid close attention to what happened between them. Finally they planned to get married on Raw so he decided to pay an unexpected surprise to the Arena they would be at. When Matt got to the Arena he stalked the backstage area, so no one would know he was there. He did however run into a Diva he knew was new and she told him that Edge planned on playing a joke on Lita and playing Matt's music when the preacher asks for objections. He thanked her and she decided not to tell anyone he was there. Matt made his way to the curtain and when he heard his music he signaled to the tech to keep it playing. The young tech thought this was part of the show so he did as he was asked.

Lita and Edge had turned at the sound of Matt Hardy's music and the crowd was screaming his name. He walked out on to the ramp and several thousand people surged to their feet cheering. Lita and Edge looked at each other but stood there ground. Matt got to the ring and the minute he did Kane emerged from below the ring and attacked Lita, he didn't care about that, he went after Edge. Throwing himself at the man Matt tackled him to the ground. Edge was thrown against the barrier and his head hit the ground. Lita was no longer in the ring but Kane had carried her to the back of the arena and left with her. A few moments later security came out and attempted to separate Matt and Edge. The two were so intent on getting at one another that a security man got a black eye and Edge ended up getting a fist to the jaw. Finally the two were separated. Edge immediately left the arena and Matt was soon sitting in front of Vince McMahon's desk. He felt like a kid being pulled into the principal's office. He knew now that his chances at rejoining the WWE were very slim. But when Vince began to speak he was shocked at what he heard.

"Matt, all you had to do was tell me you were coming and that whole scene could've been done with out security getting involved. Now, I know you are somewhat upset by the fact that Adam and Amy are seeing one another socially but there was absolutely no need to pull the stunt you did tonight."

"Seeing each other socially? Well if Amy had bothered to tell me that this whole scene could have been avoided. I mean the current boyfriend is always the last to know right."

"Are you trying to tell me that you had no idea that the two of them were dating? Because I was told by Amy that you knew. And that you would not cause any problems."

"Yeah, she's good at lying isn't she? I mean my god, she never called to say hello any more and she sure as hell didn't bother to tell me it was over."

"Well under the circumstances next week you will be welcomed back to Raw as a WWE superstar. However I am also going to tell you that you will be allowed matches with Edge, but you are under no circumstances to touch him outside of the ring."

"I understand." Matt said

"Fine, then. I want you at Nationwide Arena in Columbus Ohio, next Sunday night, so that we can get you prepared for your first match in years." With that said Vince Mc Mahon, walked from the room. Matt sat staring at his hands for a moment before standing and leaving the room as well. He walked to the parking lot where he had parked his car. He saw Chris Jericho leaning against the black SUV he had rented.

"Nice moves man, never would have thought you'd come all the way up here to fight Copeland. I figured Dumas, hadn't told you. I tried to tell Vince but he wouldn't listen."

"What do you want Jericho?"

"I was just offering some friendly advice."

"I don't want it. Now go away I have a plane to catch."

"Rumor has it your coming back to the WWE is it true Hardy?"

"What do you think?"

"I think Vince would be insane not to let you come back after the stunt you pulled."

"Yeah, well looks like I will see you next week Jericho." Chris moved off of the SUV and watched Matt climb in. Chris turned and walked away. He shook his head, that boy had to be one of the most insane people he knew. Chris got to his own car and he too left.

Wednesday…

Matt was on the phone with his little brother Jeff when he got the news straight from his brothers mouth.

"Matt man, I am so psyched that you are going back to the WWE. It looks like I am not the only Hardy making my Back to WWE debut Monday Night."

"What? Jeff you are coming back to the WWE? What about TNA?"

"My contract was up and I went to Vince. He told me it was cool if I come back. And trust me, I am looking forward to it."

"Just remember little brother that Adam Copeland is mine."

"No problem. I'll take on whoever they throw at me."

"You probably will. Looks like I will be seeing you Monday. I got to go it's almost midnight and I need sleep."

"Yeah well I'll see ya Monday and remember to keep your cool."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya later." Matt said as he hung up the phone. So it looked like The Hardy Boyz were going to be back on Raw again. Maybe Vince would have them tag team together for old times sake. Matt couldn't wait until Monday. He hoped the rest of the week would pass quickly.

On Saturday morning Matt was completely packed. By that night he was nervous. By the time he got on the plane the next day he was ready to vomit. This was it he was going back. The plane landed in Columbus at exactly 12:00 pm. Matt decided to go to his hotel before going to get something to eat. He hoped he remembered his way around Columbus, it had been a while. Matt checked into his hotel and took a quick nap. He woke around 5:30 pm. He got up and got dressed. He was starving, he had planned on eating lunch when he got to town, instead he had slept. So going down to his rental car Matt made his way to the nearest fast food restraint. It happened to be Taco Bell. He didn't care much for the food, but was hungry enough not to care.

He walked in and after giving the girl at the register his order getting his drink and his food matt sat down at a table that was meant for one or two people. He ate and watched a few people come and go. He was on his last Taco when he saw the Brunette from last weeks Raw walk in. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him, but she seemed at home in the place. She ordered and then began talking animatedly to the woman that had just clocked in.

"Hey mom, are you still able to come to Monday's show?"

"Of course, I am. You don't think I would miss my little girls first official match do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, now go eat. And you should call James, and see if he wants to go."

"No mom how many times do I have to tell you I don't like James."

"Apparently a few more."

"I love you mom, but quit trying to set me up with guys. I want to focus on my career right now, not settling down."

"Jessica Ann, you are twenty eight years old, you need to settle down, and raise a family."

"I don't want to mom." And with that Jessica grabbed her tray and turned to find somewhere to sit. She saw Matt and he pretended to not realize she was making her way over to him.

"Matt, what are you doing in Columbus of all places?"

"You look familiar, do I know you?" He joked. Then said, "It's Chryslyn right?"

"That would be my name in the WWE. My name's Jessica."

"Nice to officially meet you Jessica. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, my hometown is Columbus."

"Nice then maybe you can refresh my memory. How in the Hell do I get to Nationwide Arena?"

"That's easy, I'm headed that way myself, so if you just wanna follow me then I can get you there."

"Thanks"

"No problem, so are you the reason Vince has called this Raw, Smack down meeting?"

"Probably, I have been signed back to the WWE."

"I figured he wouldn't let you leave the arena last Monday without signing back onto the roster. I sure as Hell thought I was gonna get in trouble for helping you."

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" He asked. Then noticed, she was almost finished eating. 'Damn she can eat fast, must be used to it.'

"No, well you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I'll just follow you." It took 30 minutes to maneuver through the Traffic. But they arrived at the Arena with about 20 minutes to spare before the meeting. Matt stepped out of his rental and followed Jessica; no it was Chryslyn here, into the building.

A/N I hope you like it. Please don't forget to Review. I know a lot of the stuff isn't exactly timed right but it wouldn't be a true FanFic if it followed the events.


	2. Fear

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

When he walked in he was greeted by familiar faces and some new faces as well. He saw Chris Jericho walking with Torrie Wilson, The next thing he saw was a flash of red, and Victoria was yelling at Torrie. Matt shook his head, and Chryslyn turned to him.

"Those three have been going at it back stage for the past month it really gets annoying."

"I bet, wow I missed all this."

"What the hell are you doing here Matthew Moore Hardy?!" He heard from behind him. He turned around grinning.

"I already told you what I am doing here Jeffery Nero Hardy, I could say the same damn thing to you." He hadn't seen his brother in a few weeks, so he gave him a brotherly I'm bigger than you hug so don't mess with me. The two started walking next to Chryslyn, making their way to where the ring was currently being set up. All the Diva's and Wrestlers were headed in the same direction. Matt spotted Edge and Lita, but he kept his cool. There were a few new faces that he didn't recognize. He was sure that he would know who they were soon enough. He went out and sat in one of the chair's that was behind the barrier. Jeff and Chryslyn sat with him, as did a girl that Matt and Jeff didn't know.

"Matt this is my best friend Ashley. Ashley, this is Matt Hardy and his brother Jeff Hardy."

"Nice to meet you." Matt and Jeff said at the same time. Matt turned to his brother and said.

"Jeff this is Chryslyn, she was the one who I thought I had gotten fired when she didn't tell anyone I was backstage last week."

"Ah, that was what I thought. Nice to know ya." Jeff replied. Before anybody could say anything else, Vince McMahon came walking out. He stood in the middle of the freshly constructed ring and looked around. It looked as if the Hardy Boyz had already made a few friends.

"Alright everyone, you are probably wondering why you are all here. Well I am going to make a few announcements and then a few of you are going to get shuffled around to a different show." He paused to let this information sink in. There was a round of muttering but when he began to speak again everyone was quiet. "I would like to welcome Jeff Hardy back to Raw. I would also like to welcome Matt Hardy Back as well."

"Are you kidding me Vince, he about took my damn head off last week and your letting him come back?" Edge yelled.

"Baby calm down, everything is going to be okay." Lita said trying to calm her man. Matt just glared across the ring to where they were sitting behind the other side of the barrier. Edge would get his. Matt already planned on that.

"Okay, everyone calm down there is still more to talk about. Now as I said I am switching a few people around on the roster. Cena I am moving you to Raw and Batista you are going to Smack down. Christy you are going to be going to Smack down as well. Stacey Kiebler you are going to come over to Raw. That is everything that is going to be changing. And as you know our newest Diva Chryslyn is going to be in a match tomorrow night, her first. The match is going to be against Candice. So I want the two of you working on that because I don't need anyone hurt. You need to decide what type of match it is going to be so that I can tell J.R. and Lawler. Next up we are going to have the Hardy Boyz competing in singles matches. Edge versus Matt, and Jeff versus Nitro. Everyone else remembers their matches tomorrow so get to preparing. And I want no fighting backstage either." Vince said turning to look at Edge and Lita, then turning and looking pointedly at Matt.

Vince left the ring and everyone stared around dumbfounded. Had he just said the Hardy Boyz were officially back. The Tag Team division had a feeling that they were about to have problems. Everyone else had a feeling that with the boys fighting singles competition that they had gotten the raw end of the deal. Chryslyn was approached by Candice about a minute after Vince exited.

"So, new girl, what kind of match you want?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, because I ain't in the mood for any special type of match. So lets just do a regular I'm gonna kick your ass match."

"Fine by me, that is the kind of match I prefer."

"Fine, see you in the ring tomorrow night." And with that Candice walked from the ring. Matt and Jeff got up followed by the girls. They had a sick feeling the four of them were going to have to stick together. Ashley was new too. Nobody approached them as they left. Matt fell into step beside Jeff, who was next to Ashley, who in turn was next to Chryslyn. They walked to the back and were stopped by Vince.

"I see the four of you have made an unspoken alliance."

"Something like that." Jeff muttered.

"Right well you gave me an idea, think of a group name because ya'll just became a unit. Which also means that you get your own locker room. So follow me and I will show you where to go when you get here tomorrow." Vince turned obviously expecting them to follow. The four of them looked at each other and did as they were told and followed him. They came to a room that was rather large room and Vince led them in. There were two couches and a TV set.

"This is nice." Matt said before he could stop himself. Chryslyn smiled and agreed with him. Vince watched them for a moment and walked out. The four of them stood around for a moment then collapsed into a few fits of laughter. Jeff was the first one to speak.

"Man, you should've seen your faces when Matt said this is nice."

"It is, besides this could end up being a good thing for all of us. I mean two of us are new, and everyone knows that in the locker room, the new divas don't get respect, and then the two of you…"

"The two of us what?" Matt said looking at Ashley.

"Well it just seemed to me that when Vince announced that you were back the tension I felt out there could be cut with a knife."

"She has a point. I felt it too. The Tag Teams seem to think that you are gonna team up again and everyone else feels threatened by you. Especially Edge." Chryslyn said. That actually made them all laugh. They stayed there talking for another few hours and finally they all got up to leave together. Promising to meet tomorrow at the arena at ten in the morning to let Vince know that Fear was going to be a great team. They also decided that the group was gonna wear regular clothes tomorrow in all of their matches until they could get some wrestling gear designed. With a quick good-bye in the parking lot they got into their vehicles and left.

A/N If you paid attention to the reactions of all the other wrestlers you will see why I named the group Fear.


	3. Comments and FEAR

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

The next morning Jessica woke up with a pounding headache. No that wasn't her head someone was pounding on the door to her apartment. She got up and looked at the clock and cursed under her breath.

"Dammit" She made her way to the door after pulling on a short thigh length robe. She looked out the peephole and was shocked to see Ashley standing there. They had known each other for awhile. Since they had become divas, which was a little over six weeks ago, but that had been in the Diva search together. So that was cool. Jessica opened the door and let her in.

"What, were you still in bed?"

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

"Umm when you have your debut match today it is. Come on get dressed we got to go shopping. You know your way around Columbus, we don't."

"We, who the hell else is with you?"

"FEAR" Ashley stated simply. Jessica leaned her head back and groaned. Her ass length strawberry blonde hair was falling out of its hair tie.

"Let me go get dressed. I'll be out in a minute." Walking back to her room she grabbed her blue jeans out of a drawer, not paying attention to the rip in the thigh. And she pulled out an old black tank top and then pulled on her knee high boots. She grabbed her fish net top out of a pile on the floor and pulled it on over the black tank top. Grabbing her keys and her wallet she follows Ashley out of the apartment. Stopping at her car she grabs her Duffel Bag, and climbs into the SUV that Matt was driving. She turned to put her seatbelt on and Jeff was staring at her. She shook her head and turned around in her seat, then thought twice.

"Umm since I am the native Ohioan shouldn't I be driving?"

"Oh right yeah lets change places." Matt said. HE got out of the car and Jessica climbed over the center console and into the driver's seat. Before he could stop himself Jeff said something he shouldn't have.

"Nice Ass." Jessica turned around once in the seat and leaned back to punch him. She ended up being blocked so she got on her knees in the drivers seat leaned back and grabbed one hand and punched him in the shoulder. Then she sat back down in the seat right. Matt just shut the door to the passenger side and waited while Jessica started the car. She pulled out and began to drive.

"So what kind of clothes are we looking for exactly?" Jessica asked.

"Something dark but not black. Maybe reds, and blacks and blues, and purples, we can each have our own color." Ashley said

"I call blue." Jessica said taking a right turn.

"Good cause I call purple, boys that leaves you with black and red. Fight amongst your selves but make it quick we are almost there." Jessica said looking in her review mirror, and glancing toward Matt.

"Any way I figure it this way. We each have a different color on our shirt."

"Or we use part of Ashley's idea and everyone wears a black shirt with a different color design or saying on it." Jeff said adding his idea into the mix. "And I choose black with a white design or saying."

"Fine, that leaves red. Let's get this over with." Matt said as Jessica pulled into a parking lot. Jessica parked and jumped out of the car. Ashley followed her. Jessica found herself walking really close to Matt on the way into the store. She showed the guys where to go and they agreed to meet back at the registers in an hour.

The girls made their way to the shoes first and Jessica immediately grabbed a pair of knee high, high heeled boots. They were gorgeous, and she had to have them. Ashley laughed when Jessica said this. But then Ashley said the same about a pair of combat boots so they were even. They moved onto clothes next. Jessica found a t-shirt that was black and had Bitch written across the front in light blue letters. She grabbed it and a pair a black mini skirt. She went to the changing rooms and tried on the outfit. She walked out to show Ashley.

"Wow, girl are you trying to seduce someone or intimidate?" Ashley asked

"Looks like she could do both in that outfit." Matt said walking over. Jessica was startled. 'What in the hell was it with the Hardy's and their damn comments?'

"Gee thanks, I was thinking about wearing it tonight, what do you think?"

"Works for me." Ashley and Matt said at the same time. Jessica rolled her eyes. They were both insane. They walked with Ashley as she looked for some clothes.

"Hey Matt where's your brother?"

"Looking for some clothes that he can destroy, to make into his own style yet stay while still staying with the theme we chose."

"Okay." Ashley pulled a black and purple skirt off a hanger and went to find a shirt. Matt just followed behind the girls. Ashley found a black shirt with the word fear written across it in Purple lettering. She went to try on the outfit. It was awesome. They went to the register and Jeff was waiting for them. They paid for everything and Jessica drove them straight to the arena. Their wrestling outfits were gonna kick ass. They walked four strong into the arena. People stopped and stared as they walked together to Vince's office. They knocked, and then entered. Vince looked up to see them walk in.

"Well it seems you all are about oh six hours early."

"Yeah well we had some stuff to do this morning and we have to fix up Jeff's Wrestling clothes, 'cause he just has to have all the shit ripped on the arms."

"Anyway, we also wanted to tell you we thought of a name." Jessica, now moving into Chryslyn mode said.

"And what is this group name?" Stephanie McMahon asked walking in to join her father.

"FEAR" The four said together.

"I like it. It works for me." Vince said

"Great, anything else?"

"No Just make sure you have your theme music to the sound guys. Ashley you have a match tonight against Mickie James." With all of that being said he told them they could leave. They walked out of the room and to their locker room. They worked on Jeff's outfit and by the time they were done with it, it was time for Raw.

**A/N next chap is Called Monday Night Raw, you will be in for a few surprises. Hope u enjoyed this chap and don't forget o review. Thanks to 2 die is 2 live for her help on this chap.**


	4. Monday Nite Raw

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

Lilian Garcia stood in the middle of the ring, as the lights dimmed. It was time for Raw to begin.

Oh yeah!  
Wooooo!  
I can slap a tornado,  
I can dry up a sea, yeah.  
When I live for the moment,  
There ain't no (ain't no) in me

"Introducing first weighing in at 225 pounds from Cameron, North Carolina, MATT HARDY!!!" As Matt made his way to the ring the crowd cheered. Matt Hardy was officially back. "The following match is scheduled for one fall. And his opponent from Toronto Canada weighing in at 240 pounds and being accompanied to the ring by Lita…EDGE!!!" The look of hate toward Edge was so visible to the crowd that they started screaming for the match to start. They wanted to see blood. He was going to give it to them. When Edge entered the ring Matt was forced to stand there and watch edge and Lita make out. Finally the bell rang.

The two wrestlers locked horns. After about five minutes of punching Matt, Edge somehow found himself flying out of ring. When Matt followed him, Edge got up and threw Matt into the side of the steel steps. When Matt Hardy started trying to get up he was pissed and seeing red, literally. His forehead was bleeding. Edge had climbed back in the ring and Matt was getting to his feet. Climbing into the ring again, Matt stared at Edge. Then attacked, going after Edges injured knee. Edge collapsed on impact. Matt continued to work on Edges knee. Edge crawled out of the ring, and Matt then proceeded to throw edge into the steel steps. Edge's face hit the steps, and his cheek began to bleed. Matt didn't stop there, he threw Edge into the steps one more time, this time his forehead caught the corner of the steps and he busted his head open. Matt got Edge back in the ring and pinned him for the three count.

"And here is your winner, Matt Hardy!!!" Matt's music began playing but he couldn't hear it, he had barely heard Lilian announce him as the winner. He had blood trickling down his forehead and the only thing he could see was Lita leaning over Edge. He left the ring and walked back to the back, and was greeted by the rest of the group. Chryslyn handed him a towel for his head, and Jeff congratulated him. Ashley was getting ready to go out for her fight. She was going against Mickie James. Ashley's music hit and she walked out from behind the curtain with FEAR wishing her luck.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from New York City, Ashley." Ashley stood at the top of the ramp throwing the universal symbol for rock on in the air. Her Black t-shirt clearly stating the word FEAR across the front. She made her way to the ring. "And her opponent from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James." Lilian stepped out of the ring and sat next to the announcers. The bell rang and the two women in the ring began circling like vultures.

Mickie went directly for Ashley's face bitch slapping her. Then she kicked her in the gut. Ashley went down, and Mickie tossed her across the ring by her hair. Ashley picked herself up just as Mickie lunged; reaching out Ashley clothes lined Mickie. Once she was down Ashley dragged her to the middle of the ring and stomped her in the stomach. Mickie went to get up and Ashley performed the Twist of Fate, something that she had taught herself to do a long time ago. She then pinned Mickie for the cover. The match wasn't a long one, but it had made an impact.

"And here is your winner, Ashley Mizassaro!!" Lilian called out. Ashley was standing fist raised in the middle of the ring. The only thought going thru her head was, score two for FEAR. Ashley made her way backstage, in time to see Lita, yelling at Matt. Jeff came up next to her, and watched the fight.

"Matt, just go back to Cameron you don't need to be here."

"Dammit, Amy what the hell is your problem?"

"At the moment you."

"You never even told me, I think after we have been together for six years, I deserve to know what in the hell is going on."

"I don't love you anymore Matt get that thru that thick head of yours." Lita yelled. Then turned and walked away. Matt was pissed. He turned and punched the wall that was behind him, and he didn't even feel the pain that shot thru his hand straight up his arm. He saw Ashley and his brother but said nothing to them. Just walked to their locker room. The Raw audience had just gotten quite a show. Back out in the ring Lilian was welcoming Stacey Kiebler and Randy Orton to the ring.

Randy grabbed a microphone and began talking.

"Last week something was taken from me and I want the chance to get it back. I am demanding that I be put back in the running for the Intercontinental Championship…"  
He was interrupted by someone's music. It was Vince McMahon and he was making his way to the ring.

"Now, Randy, we all know you think that you deserve to be the intercontinental Champion, your time will come. But for now I suggest that you leave that to me. I will however make you a promise; whoever wins the Intercontinental Title tonight will face you at Summerslam."

"But, Vince that isn't fair to Randy." Stacey said.

"I am the Chairman of the Board, so what I say goes." With that Vince left the two standing in the ring. Randy Orton turned to Stacey and before anyone knew what happened he had RKO'd her and was walking out of the ring. He left her laying there in the middle of the ring. A medic came out to help her and Randy stood there watching, no sign of regret on his face. Walking backstage he went to the men's locker room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following match is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Melina, Johnny Nitro." The crowd booed as they got to the ring. As they stood waiting for Nitro's opponent Melina, took the Championship from around Nitro's waist and waited for his opponent. After a very long two minute wait, which seemed like forever to the Crowd and Nitro, music that hadn't been heard in a long time filled the arena and the crowd was on their feet. Jeff Hardy came running out and he stopped standing at the top of the ramp watching the fans cheer. Jeff Hardy was back as well, they certainly had gotten the shock of a lifetime when both the Hardy Boyz showed up tonight. Jeff made his way to the ring. He smirked at Nitro and kept his eye on the belt as the ref held it up. He planned on walking away from this ring with that belt around his waist. The bell was rung and Melina stood next to the ring cheering Nitro on.

Nitro watched Jeff carefully. Nitro moved fast but Jeff was faster, and Nitro found himself thrown into the turnbuckle. Jeff turned and watched as Nitro came charging out of the corner. He knocked Jeff down with a clothes line and went for the cover. 'Too soon' Jeff thought, and kicked out before the ref's hand came down on the first count. He was up and flying around the ring. He knocked Nitro down with a few clothes lines and then finally went up top. He went for the Swanton bomb and managed to get it and then the pin, Nitro had landed hard on the last clothes line and hurt his lower back.

"And here is your winner and the New Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!!!!!!!" Lilian said watching as Jeff took the belt and held it high. Score three for FEAR, now the question was would Chryslyn win her match? Jeff held the belt to his chest still not believing he had won the belt.

Backstage Chryslyn was pacing the locker room; her boots were sitting on the floor next to the couch she had been sitting on. Their was a knock on the door. She opened it and came face to face with Candice Michelle.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna change the match"

"What do you mean change the match?"

"To a Diva street fight."

"A Street fight? Are you insane?"

"Yeah. Oh and if you can find a friend or two to accompany you to the ring then I suggest you do. That way they can watch you loose."

"You bring friends to Candice, that way you won't feel so bad when I kick your ass." Chryslyn said. Candice stormed away to try and find a few guys to take out with her. Chryslyn pulled on her boots and zipped up the sides. She went to find her friends. She passed a TV. and saw that Maria was interviewing Candice.

"So Candice, how do you feel about your match with WWE's newest Diva Chryslyn?"

"Confident, I am gonna kick her ass back to wherever the hell she came from. And with MNM full force at my side nothing can stop me; she has no friends here so I have the advantage." With that she left Maria standing there. Chryslyn stalked the halls until she found Jeff walking toward their locker room.

"Congrats on the win Jeff, but I need a favor."

"Gee really, couldn't tell. And thinks, now what kind of favor?"

"Well you see Candice has decided to make our match a Diva street fight, and she is having MNM escort her to the ring, so I figured since she thinks that I have no friends I should find a few people to go out with me."

"Well you have us." Ashley said walking up to them.

"And if you can find Matt then that makes the odds even." Jeff added

"Who's looking for me?" Matt asked rounding the corner.

"Chryslyn needs us to accompany her to the ring Candice is bringing MNM out with her, so we stick with Chryslyn."

"Fine by me. Isn't that match next?"

"Yeah, ya'll ready?"

"Yeah." The three others said.

"Just a quick question Chryslyn," Ashley began, "does she realize that she can't kick your ass back to wherever it is the hell you came from because this is your hometown?"

"I don't think so, but come on. Let's do this!"

"FEAR All the way." Jeff and Matt said.

"FEAR all the way." The girls replied. They watched as MNM and Candice made their entrance. And they watched as Lilian introduced them. Then once the four were in the ring Lilian announced that it was a Diva street fight. Then making everyone wait a minute. "And introducing her opponent making her WWE in ring debut and from right here in Columbus Ohio, Chryslyn…" Chryslyn's music drowned out Lilian's words.

Ooh, Ooh...Now You're Wide Awake In Dreamland  
Ooh, Ooh...Now You're Wide Awake In Dreamland  
Chemical decisions never turn out like you planned  
Now You're Wide Awake In Dreamland

Chryslyn walked out onto the stage with a microphone in her hand and her music playing. "Cut the music. Candice you told me that I had no friends here in the WWE, well you might wanna guess again sweetheart. I would like to introduce to you a few people that happen to be great friends and along with me they make up FEAR!"

Every time I fall  
And every time I lose control  
You help me, you save me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me   
And every time I hate myself  
You love me, forgive me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me

"Ladies and Gentlemen…Matt Hardy," Matt came out and stood beside her. "Jeff Hardy," Jeff came out and stood on the other side of Matt. Their music continued to play. "And last but not least, Ashley Mizassaro." The arena was stone silent as the group made their way to the ring. The other three had been dominant in their matches that night. Chryslyn could see the look on Candice's face. She was scared. As FEAR reached the ring Matt and Jeff climbed the steps first and held the ropes while Chryslyn and Ashley got in the ring. Then they joined the girls. They all stood in one of the corners and as one climbed the turnbuckles and threw their fists in the air. Jumping down as one they met in the middle of the ring and with their backs to one another. Each person facing a different way, with their arms crossed and attitudes on their faces.

When it was just Chryslyn and Candice in the ring the bell was rung. Chryslyn decided to take Candice's knees out from under her. Dropping to the mat and throwing a leg out to catch behind her opponents knees she stood a watch Candice collapse. Candice stood slowly and took a hold of Chryslyn's Strawberry Blonde hair. Yanking Chryslyn's head back she threw her into a corner. Chryslyn recovered quickly and punched Candice in the jaw. If there was one thing Chryslyn knew it was that she had a mean right hook. And a bitch of an uppercut. She took her chance to get out of the corner and away from Candice. Chryslyn decided spur of the moment to try out her move. Jumping a few feet into the air she turns and knocks Candice in the face with one foot and then comes down over top of Candice one leg covering her chest and pinning her and the leg that had kicked her was bent at the knee in a kneeling position. Holding steady with her hands the ref did the three count. Chryslyn was declared the winner. FEAR stood in the middle of the ring hands raised, with Chryslyn and Ashley in the middle of the guys. And that was the last scene that the viewers saw because after they stood there arms raised Raw faded out.

When they were backstage, Vince cornered Chryslyn and grinned, I want a name for that move before next week and no one else is going to be able to use it. And I just loved the way you introduced FEAR. You guys were great this week. I'll call you later this week with your matches for next week. Go out tonight and celebrate. Have fun and Since Smack down is being filmed here tomorrow night I want you all to make an appearance to introduce FEAR to the Smack Down fans as well."

"Right, okay we can do that." Vince walked away and left the four people standing there, to enjoy the taste of victory.

**A/N The character's may be based on actual wrestlers but I changed up their style and ability otherwise it wouldn't be any good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Lemme know if you know why Randy RKO'd Stacey. Xoxoxo –Jessica Ann**


	5. Realizations

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

Walking out of the locker room in her knee high, high heeled boots, and a pair of ultra low rise jeans, still wearing her bitch t-shirt, Chryslyn reverted back to herself—Jessica. She wanted to go out and do something. Ashley was still in her outfit and Jeff was waiting for her too. They went to find Matt. He was outside waiting for them leaning on the hood of Jessica's car.

"Get your ass of my fucking car Hardy."

"Watch your mouth Jessica Ann."

"Mom, thanks for bringing me my car, don't keep Chris waiting. I'll see you later." Her mother walked over to a black pickup and got in. She waved to the group and then they were gone.

"How'd you know what car was hers?"

"I followed her to the arena yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Jeff, you're an idiot."

"Jess is right, yeah ya are."

"I thought you'd be on my side Matt, seeing as I'm your brother."

"Shut up ya'll incoming." Ashley said as Candice, Melina, Nitro, and Mercury approached.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The rejects and the has beens." Melina grinned holding the woman's title over her shoulder.

"I think not, you see, I do believe that Jess here kicked Candice's ass tonight, and Jeff kicked Nitro's. By the way I think you may just have a bruise on that pretty little face of yours Candice. Also I do believe I beat Mickie James, and everyone knows that Matt beat the hell out of Edge. So think what you like Melina.

"Huh, whatever loser." Melina said before her group walked away.

"So who wants to celebrate and who wants to sleep?" Jessica asked.

"Celebrate" three voices said

"Ok are ya'll willing to go where I take you?"

"Yeah, you live here."

"Alright, Ash you ride with me, boys you can follow." Getting into their vehicles, Jessica drove them to the Big Easy, which everyone called the Big Sleazy. Jess waved to a few people and talked to a bouncer named Dom, and then they went in and joined a few fellow wrestlers. They had all just gotten a round of beer when a couple walked in.

"Holy shit look." Chris Benoit said spotting them first.

"First of all shit isn't holy…oh fuck." Matt said. Everyone turned to look; Randy Orton had just walked in with Mickie James.

"Wait…I thought Stacey was his girlfriend." Ashley said

"So did I." The Hardy Boyz said at the same time.

"Wow, maybe that's why he RKO'd Stacey tonight."

"Jessica's right, he had no reason to do it. Now I guess we know why he did it. What better way to breakup with someone than to use your finisher on them."

"Wow, philosophical, you are scarring me Benoit." Chris Jericho said.

"Yeah I guess so, wonder how Stacey's doing?"

"Oh you want to know so bad Shawn why don't you call her?"

"Come on the girl didn't deserve to get RKO'd." Shawn Michaels replied.

"Yeah, he went from sweet to Bitch." Christy Hemme said laughing.

"But, there is no bigger Bitch in the WWE than me." Jessica said proudly.

"And somehow you are a bigger bitch than Melina." Dave Batista said. Torrie nodded her head in agreement. As the night went on people came and went. Around midnight, Ashley, Torrie, Jessica and Cherry from Smack Down were the only ones left. They all got up at the same time to leave. Ashley wasn't the least bit drunk so she was going to drive Torrie and Cherry to the hotel the three were staying at. They got out the door first. As Jessica was walking out the door she ran into Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland.

"Watch it." Amy yelled.

"Yeah, whatever Amy."

"Ooo, if it isn't Matt's new side kick, Chryslyn."

"I'm no ones side kick. Now move please."

"You tell Matt Hardy that I challenge him to a Loser leaves raw match at Summerslam." Adam said.

"Anxious to get your ass kicked again?"

"That's where you are wrong, I am not going to get my ass kicked again, He's gonna get his ass kicked."

Jessica moved on before any more could be said. Opening her car door, Jessica got in, closed and locked her doors, and turned her CD player on. She was listening to Forcible Entry. She was driving home when she found herself singing along to Monster Magnet – Live for the Moment. That's when it hit and there was no denying it. She was in love with Matthew Moore Hardy. Before the track ended she hit the repeat button. She didn't drive straight home after that. She drove out to Reynoldsburg and then staying on 40 she headed farther out. She drove to Buckeye Lake. She parked at the Lake and it was now almost two in the morning. She got out of her car and went to stand on the docks.

Standing there staring at what the locals called Buckeye Ocean, she thought back to her childhood. She began to remember every feeling that she had had when she was a child. From happiness to hatred to fear. She remembered wrestling with her friends at Ryan Park, and then they'd go and walk to Pizza Cottage afterwards. They would get Sodas and pizza. She remembered every feeling that she had ever had, but never in her life had she felt a feeling quite like this. She knew what it was too. She had a broken heart, the man she was in love with, was in love with a woman that didn't love him.

Jessica slipped her boots and socks off, rolled up her pants and sat down on the dock dangling her legs in the cool water. She sat that way for hours. Thinking about how best to handle her emotions. She watched the sun rise, before walking to her car. Not bothering to put her socks and boots back on she slipped them into the passenger side on the floorboard. She climbed into the drivers' side and drove the very short less than a minute drive to 1st street. She saw that the kids were already starting to come out with the sun, just like she and her friends had when they were little. She pulled into a parking spot in front of her friend's house. She dodged a cat that ran under her car, and barefoot she walked up the steps and knocked on Callieghana's door.

**A/N Callieghana is Jessica's best friend. The one that she grew up with. The places in this story are real. Reynoldsburg Ohio is just outside of Columbus, next to Whitehall. Buckeye Lake is a town and it is located right next to the lake. And yes we Lake Rat's as we call ourselves actually call it Buckeye Ocean. And the best damn pizza ever is served at Pizza Cottage.**


	6. Smack Down!

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

It was going on six o'clock and Jessica still wasn't there. The others were beginning to worry about her. Matt was pacing the parking lot when she pulled in. He heard You Better Run blaring from her stereo. Jessica climbed out of the drivers side and a tall leggy brunette stepped out of the passengers side. Jessica was in a dark blue velour sweat suit and she had her gym bag draped over her shoulder.

"Shit, sorry I'm late, we got caught in traffic." Jessica said as she ran ahead to the locker room. Matt stood there watching her and shook his head, then turned to the brunette.

"I'm Matt." He stated simply.

"Callieghana, I grew up with Jess."

"Okay, well I suppose that you best come on." Matt said leading the way to the locker room. When they got there the room was in chaos.

"Jeff dammit, they were just here."

"I don't know where your earrings are Ashley."

"Shit!"

"Ash, they're in here." Jessica said calling out as she opened the door. She stepped out handing them to Ashley. Everyone was staring at her.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You…You look…wow" Matt attempted to say.

"Is the great Matt Hardy speechless?" Jessica asked, that had been the reaction she was looking for.

"Hey don't forget me!" Jeff said. Jessica shook her head and her strawberry blonde hair cascaded loose from her loose hair tie. Matt turned around and began rummaging thru his bag pretending to look for something. Jeff was openly staring at her. Jessica was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top with a fishnet top over that. Black as well, and fishnet pantyhose. She had on black ho boots too. She had outlined her eyes heavily with black eyeliner and used a smoke gray eye shadow. She reached back and pulled her hair out of the tie and her hair fell down to her ass. Jeff was defiantly in lust you could see it in his eyes.

"Hey everyone this is my best friend from childhood Callieghana."

"Hi, I'm Ashley."

"I'm Jeff."

"Hi." Callieghana said. Before anything else could be said, Teddy Long knocked and stuck his head in.

"Everyone ready to go in here?"

"Yeah we are. Although I ain't to sure about Matt. He seems to be looking for something."

"No, I just thought I brought something and apparently I didn't."

"Well then come on, you'll wait back by the curtain until Lilian introduces you all as FEAR."

"Okay." They all said together. As they were standing there they heard yelling. "Christy you can't leave."

"Why do you care Dave?"

"Because the WWE would be nothing without you. You can't got to TNA."

"I have too, there is nothing for me here. All the other diva's hate me and I am tired of people treating me like shit."

The yelling and screaming went on for five more minutes. They heard Lilian announce that they had a special guest.

Every time I fall  
And every time I lose control  
You help me, you save me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me   
And every time I hate myself  
You love me, forgive me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me

The four of them went out together throwing their fists in the air. Lilian stood in the middle of the ring and began to speak as they entered the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome FEAR to Smack Down. Introduce yourselves please."

"Ashley Mizassaro." Ashley said

"Matt Hardy." Matt proclaimed proudly.

"Chryslyn." Jessica said matter of factly.

"Jeff Hardy." Jeff said smugly.

"And we are FEAR." They said at the same time. Jeff had brought his title with him. It was resting on his shoulder. The crowd cheered them on although they were from raw. Callieghana stood backstage watching it on a TV.

"Hey Cal did you see that? The fans on SD loved us."

"Yeah ya'll were awesome. No offense to you girls but the reaction was mostly to Jeff and Matt."

"That's okay we still go to do this. Who wants to stick around and watch Smack Down, ringside?" Ashley asked

"Are you insane?"

"Yeah Jeff why?"

"Then lets do it, come on ya'll." Matt said grinning. They told Teddy Long what they were doing and walked out to chairs that were out by Lilian. They greeted Lilian and introduced Calli. She smiled and stood to announce the next match.

"Introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina, Gregory Helms." Once he got to the ring sh eintroduced his opponent. "And from Atlanta Georgia Chris Benoit…"she let the crowd cheer. "The Untied States Champion." She waited until Chris got to the ring and when their eyes locked she stopped breathing for a moment. She caught her self before sh passed out. "This is a non title submission match." She finished before she stepped out of the ring. Had she imagined the look in his eyes or had it been there because that was how he felt? Oh Lord she had it bad. Real Bad. Somone tapped her on her shoulder a dew minuites later bringing her back to the planet Earth.

"Lil, the match is over." Jeff whispered in her ear.

"What, shit who won?" Ashley grabbed the microphone from Lilian and announced.

"Here is your winner, The United States Champion Chris Benoit!" Ashley handed him his title. And noticed the look he passed Lilian.

"Are you alright Lilian?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I must have been…I was just thinking about something. Thanks Ashley." She said turning to the other Diva. The rest of the night the three diva's switched off announcing matches. They let Calli, announce the final match of the night.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the Ring Mr. Kennedy." She stepped back and let him do his stupid introduction. "And his oppponent from Washington DC, The World Heavyweight Champion Batista!!" Calli was good, even Lilian admitted it. Once she was seated and the bell rang the match was underway.

They had just locked horns when Booker T came out attacking Batista. The bell was rung. Booker T. ignored it and the ref trying to pull him and Kennedy off Batista. Finally they quit and left the ring. Batsita was declared the winner by DQ. To the surprise of the fans and the other divas and superstars Christy Hemme ran out. She sat next to Batista murmering to him. With that Smack Down went off the air. Christy Walked Batista back to the back. She could see the bruise that had began forming on Batista's shoulderblade.

"Why did you go out there Christy?"

"Because… I'm still leaving Dave."

"Don't leave, Christy please." Before she could respond he kissed her.

**A/N Hey hope you liked it. I know that Lilian is the ring announcer for Raw but I don't like having a guy for a ring announcer and I made her temporary ring announcer for SD. I will have a permemnent SD ring annoucer later on. Please Review Thanks.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX –Jessica Ann--**


	7. Tell Me You Don't Love Me

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

**Cameron, North Carolina:**

It was a Wednesday night and Matt Hardy couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night. He was home and that was the problem, he couldn't sleep in his own damn bed because he was so used to waking up next to her. He walked to the balcony and looked at the Carolina night sky. He turned to the bed and all he could think of was the times that he would wake before her and she would be curled up her red hair fanned on the pillow next to her and she would be lying on his chest. He could still picture her running around in one of his t-shirts too. How in the hell was he supposed to get over her when she was all he could think about.

**New York City:**

Matt Hardy wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Lilian Garcia was sitting up in her living room watching the shows that her friend had recorded for her. But she wasn't paying attention to them. Her mind kept drifting back to Tuesday. She remembered the look in his eyes and wanted to scream in frustration. His eye had been on fire. And it was a fire she recognized. Was it love she had seen in those intense eyes or was it her imagination. She fell asleep thinking about it. Her last conscience thought was…'His eyes…whoa…I have it bad…'

**Washington D.C:**

Yet one more person was up and wondering around their home. Dave Batista was wondering how he had fallen in love, and with her of all people. He was in his kitchen fixing himself something to drink, he had decided against the whisky and was making coffee. He had two months to make her change her mind. How in the hell was he going to do it? He couldn't just out right say he loved her. Well hey that may just work. And with that he poured his coffee and sat down to drink it looking at the clock it was 4:30 in the morning.

**Richmond, Virginia:**

Mickie lay with her head on Randy Orton's chest. She knew he was still asleep. She could tell by the way that he was breathing. Smiling she sat up and the sheet slid off of her as she got out of the bed. She pulled on his shirt and a pair of her shorts. She was going to go for her morning run. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her brush, throwing her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and woke Randy up.

"What time is it?" He mumbled his eyes still closed.

"4:30 I was going to go for my morning run."

"Okay, wake me up when you get back Mickie."

"MM okay I will." She smiled, and then left the house.

**Friday Night Las Vegas Nevada:**

Several wrestlers and Diva's were piling off of various planes. Jessica walked off her plane half a sleep, carrying her bags. She hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights. And then she had gotten stuck on the plane next to some annoying chattering child. She heard someone call her name and looked up to see Ashley, walking toward her from another terminal. She saw Dave Batista walk by, and noticed she wasn't the only who hadn't been sleeping well. Ashley on the other was peppy as hell and it was rather annoying. They went to the rental agency and rented a car.

"Dammit. Matt, quit being an ass."

"Find a ride with someone else Jeff, I am not in the mood to argue with you all the way to the damn hotel. I'll meet you there."

Jessica turned, rolled her eyes and called out Jeff's name. He turned and walked over to where she and Ashley were and they all walked to Ashley's rental car together. Jeff and Ashley started talking animatedly and Jessica wanted to pull out her hair.

"Would ya'll quit with the talk, I'm tired and want to get a little sleep. Ya'll are too damn peppy for me to handle at the moment."

"See why he ain't riding with me?"

"Let me ride with you please Matt these two are going to get on my nerves."

"Yeah sure, we'll meet the two of you at the hotel." With that Jessica joined Matt and once in the car she immediately fell asleep. Matt was thankful for the silence. He looked over at her as they stopped at a red light. Maybe a lot of people suffer from lack of sleep, or insomnia." The minute that they got to the hotel, he woke Jessica up and they got their stuff out of the car, they met Ashley and Jeff at the receptionist's desk. They split and headed off to their rooms. The girls were sharing one and the boys were sharing another.

The minute Jessica got to her room she collapsed on the bed without unpacking. She immediately fell asleep. Ashley rolled her eyes and went to get something to eat. She ran into Jeff on his way down to the hotel restaurant. She walked with him and they split going different ways. Jeff went to sit with some friends, and Ashley was called over to sit with John Cena, and Lilian.

They had all just sat down when a male voice asked,

"Got room for one more?" Lilian didn't look up but swallowed hard; Ashley looked up and saw Chris Benoit standing there.

"Yeah, sure we do man, have a seat." John said. Chris sat and joined them.

"So how were everyone's flights?"

"Sucked, I got stuck next to some really annoying fan." Lilian said without thinking first about the fact that Chris had asked the question. Ashley laughed.

"Ugh, I hate when that happens, luckily no one sat next to me, and you should have moved up with me Lil."

"Yeah I thought about it." All four of them laughed. Chris decided he liked her laugh. And Lilian decided she liked his.

"So, I hear you helped do the ring announcing on the Smack Down taping Ash." John said.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be in the ring."

"Yeah, there is just something about being in a match and kicking ass isn't there?" Chris said with a grin.

"Chris you don't just kick ass, you enjoy making people tap out." John said laughing.

"Defiantly invigorating, I mean at least ya'll aren't chicks. The only thing guy fans want to see when we fight are tits and ass."

"Let them be there for what they want you are a great fighter. By the way, what does Jessica call that move? The one she pulled off against Candice."

"She said something about Back to Reality."

"Well it is awesome." Chris said. "What about you Lilian?"

"I prefer to be the ring announcer."

"If it makes you happy you should keep at it."

"The only thing that is stressful is that I hate flying out immediately after one taping to go to the next so I can announce the other show, it really tires a person out." Lilian said looking any where but at Chris. They finished eating and Ashley left with Cena. Chris grabbed Lilian's hand before she could leave the table.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." She said concentrating on a spot just above his head.

"You are too; you won't even look at me Lilian."

"I am too looking at you."

"No you are looking at the ceiling."

"Can I go?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Dammit I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess I'm just tired." She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him.

"That would make you a liar and I know that you don't lie."

"Dammit what do you want?"

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow morning."

"We'll see." With that Lilian walked away. She got to her room to discover that Torrie was her roommate and she was already asleep. She slipped into bed and fell asleep.

**The airport:**

Mickie and Randy walked out of the airport to a rental car hand in hand. Mickie and Randy stopped at a McDonalds and picked up some food. They ate on the way to the hotel. Once they got there and checked in, and went up to their room. Randy went to get a shower. Moments later he was joined by Mickie. He kissed her gently. Her hands slid over his wet chest to grip her shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair. She whispered his name against his lips.

**Batista's Hotel Room:**

He sat at the window looking out at the city. He couldn't think straight. She was clouding his judgment; he couldn't make sense of anything anymore. She was the first thing that he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about at night. He sighed and lay down to try and get some sleep, which he didn't seem to be getting any of lately.

**The next morning:**

Lilian woke up to Torrie yelping as she accidentally cut herself with her razor. Lilian made her way to the bathroom. Torrie was standing at the sink shaving. Lilian grabbed a quick shower. Once she was out she pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nap of her neck, and pulled on a long white peasant skirt and a cream tank top. She slipped on a pair of white flip flops and went downstairs. She had her room key in her purse, and was just stepping out of the elevator on the first floor to go find Chris, when she saw him walking toward her.

"You were awful confident I would show up."

"Yeah, well I figured you might. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Lilian said trying not to smile. She followed him into the restaurant and noticed it was practically empty except for Torrie and Cherry, she wanted to join them, but she didn't she needed to do this. They sat at a table for two and once they ordered breakfast, they sat for a minute.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am." Lilian replied.

"So, the reason I asked you to breakfast is that I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know how to put this."

"Put what?" She was nervous as hell.

"I like you." He noticed she smiled for the first time since they had seen each other.

"Is that all you?" She said with a grin?

"Uh, yeah, look I know…"

"I like you to Chris, a lot." The smile that spread over his face was beautiful. They spent the rest of the breakfast talking and laughing. They got a few looks from a couple of other wrestlers. They also watched as Matt and Jeff Hardy came in and sat down. They saw Matt's face fall when Adam and Amy walked in together.

**Jessica and Ashley's hotel Room:**

Jessica woke up and discovered that Ashley was typing away on her laptop. And she was in the clothes that she had on yesterday.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I ended up going out last night."

"With who?"

"John." Ashley said turning around to look at the sleepy Jessica.

"Cena? As in the WWE champ John, or some other guy." Jessica said shocked.

"Yes, Cena. We had dinner downstairs with Lilian and Chris Benoit, and then we left and went to a club, though don't ask me what it was called because I don't remember."

"Geez, Ashley what time did you get in?"

"About an hour ago."

"Girl, you better not fall asleep at the meeting today."

"I'm not going to fall asleep."

"You better not."

**Las Vegas Arena:**

Everyone was piling into the arena at the same time. Ashley and Jessica joined up with John Cena and The Hardy Boyz. They all went down to where the ring was already up. Jessica was stretching her body out in the middle of the ring while the others did the same. The ring was way more comfortable than the chairs that were set up behind the barricade. Once they finished stretching however they went and sat down in the chairs. Vince and Stephanie McMahon walked out, and started talking to a few of the guys that were getting ready to fight. Stacey Kiebler showed up and sat next to Jessica and Ashley. She was still pissed off. Finally everyone was there.

"Okay every one settle down. I have a few announcements to make and some of you may not like what I have to say." Everyone groaned because they didn't want to know what these announcements were. Jeff and Matt sat and listened to the rest of the crowd get pissed off. They looked at Jessica, and Ashley. Rolled their eyes at the same time and sighed.

"Monday we are going to have an inter-gender tag team match. FEAR vs. MNM and Candice Michelle. Also John Cena will go one on one with Randy Orton. And matches for Summerslam will be made. Now I hope you all enjoy your weekend and don't forget, be careful and stay safe." Stephanie McMahon walked away and Jessica, watched as Adam and Amy walked out of the area. She watched Matt's face. The hurt was to damn strong on his face for comfort. Summerslam was three weeks away and everyone was jittery. Jessica excused herself from the group and went to find Vince McMahon. She found him and his wife sitting in his office. She knocked on the door and stepped in.

"What can we do for you?"

"Um I was wondering about Summerslam."

"What about it?"

"Well the other night I was out with some friends and Adam, sorry Edge told me to let Matt know that he wanted to challenge him to a loser leaves raw match."

"Well I say we have Matt answer the challenge Monday night then, do you agree Vince. After FEAR's match."

"I think that will work, thank you Jessica." Vince said.

"Okay thank you, umm does he have to accept?"

"Only if he wants too."

"Thank you I'll tell him." With that Jessica went to find everyone.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Jeff asked

"I had to talk to Mr. McMahon."

"Plotting against us?" Matt said jokingly.

"No, I was just telling Vince that Edge had challenged you to a loser leaves raw match at Summerslam, I forgot to tell you."

"When the hell did this happen?"

"Um Monday night."

"Oh, you couldn't have told me then?"

"Sorry, I forgot, a lot of shit has happened. Anyway you get to give him an answer after our match on Raw."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Matt said. Ashley was walking with Jessica when someone called her name. She smiled and turned.

"Hey what's up Cena?"

"Nothing' I was just coming over to tell ya that I hope you win the match ya'll are in on Monday. And to ask if you wanted to go out again tonight."

**Parking Lot Matt/Lita:**

"Dammit Amy, please talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Matt, it is over."

"Oh, so you aren't going to tell me why you let me find out the hard way and you didn't tell me personally?"

"No, because I didn't feel I had to explain myself to you."

"Just do me one favor Amy. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore."

"Matt, I don't love you anymore." Amy said looking directly in Matt's eyes.

**A/N well there is chap seven I hope you enjoyed it next chapter is another RAW. I will update soon I promise. XOXOX Jessica Ann **


	8. Twist of Fate

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**This story is going to follow a different angle of a story line that the WWE has previously used; it is merely taking it in another direction. I hope you like it. Oh and it does not take place exactly according to who was on the roster at a certain time, or the exact year that it happened in the WWE. I don't remember all the arenas and details so I will decide where stuff happens.**

Melina was walking toward her locker room on Monday night when she was attacked by Victoria. She beat her down and told her that at Summerslam that belt was hers. Nitro was walking past the men's locker room when Adam Copeland hit him over the head with a steel chair. Joey Mercury was still asleep in his hotel room. When Vince McMahon got wind of what happened he decided that Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, and Mickie James would be FEAR's opponents in the match that night.

Vince went out to the ring to start off the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the chairman of the board, Vince McMahon." Lilian announced.

"I know you were expecting to see MNM to be here in action tonight, but it appears that earlier tonight Melina and Nitro were brutally attacked by unknown sources. So I have decided to put Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, and Mickie James in the ring teaming with Candice against FEAR." When Vince said FEAR a roar of approval sky rocketed from the crowd. With that Mr. McMahon walked from the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing to you first from West Newbury Massachusetts the WWE Champion John Cena." Lilian said. "The following Match is scheduled for one fall." Lilian continued. When Cena got to the ring and raised his title high the crowd went nuts. "And his opponent from Toronto Canada Edge!!!!"

Cena waited for Edge to come to the ring. But he stood at the top of the ramp, with a microphone in his hand.

"Cena as much as I would love to fight you tonight, then is only one man that I want tonight. And it isn't you." Lita was standing next to him. A flash of anger shot across her face. She grabbed the microphone from Edge before he could call Matt out. She looked at him for a moment and did it for him. Edge looked satisfied.

"Matt Hardy, everyone knows that the only reason Vince let you come back is because he felt sorry for you. I mean come on, so do I. After loosing me what does that tell you? That no other woman wants you. Well Edge and I are challenging you to a looser leaves RAW match. You win, Edge goes, but if you loose, looks like you and your little side…" she was cut off by a solid kick from behind. Chryslyn had decided that enough was enough. Ashley and Jeff came out and both had grins on their faces. Edge started backing to the ring. Ashley leaned down and picked up the microphone that had fallen from Lita's hand.

"Go ahead Edge get in the ring, because Vince decided your match has a guest referee."

Oh Yeah

Wooooooooooooo

I can slap a tornado

I can dry up a sea yeah

When I live for the moment

There ain't no (ain't no) in me

"Matt Hardy!!!" Matt came out throwing V.1 in the air and walking to the ring in a ref shirt. He motioned for the bell to be rung. He called it fair until Edge turned and went to him. Ducking Matt Hardy shook his head. Cena came up behind Edge and got him in position for the FU. Ashley kept Lita from getting into the ring. John Cena FU'd Edge and then instead of pinning him, he rolled him over and got him in the STFU. After a moment Edge tapped.

"And here is your winner from West Newbury Massachusetts, John Cena." Lilian called. After Cena was out of the ring and standing with Ashley, Jeff and Chryslyn, Matt took the microphone that Lilian handed him.

"At Summerslam Adam, prepare to loose. Because Matt Hardy is not going anywhere." Matt threw down the microphone turned his stare to Lita who had just climbed into the ring. He gave her the Twist of Fate. FEAR and John Cena walked away from the ring where Edge and Lita lay knocked out.

Matt turned around once and looked back and smiled a slow lazy smile. They had gotten what they deserved. As he walks back to the back, Cena and Ashley began to laugh.

"Did you see the look on her face when you turned and looked at her?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I did and I wasn't going to do that but I did. And I will never do it to another woman for as long as I live but she deserved it. Paybacks a bitch and at Summerslam they will see that Matt Hardy will not Die." Matt said. John just laughed and joined them in their dressing room. He and Ashley were officially a couple. Jeff watched the reply of what had just happened and grinned. His brother would get over her.

They sat in the back and watched all the other matches and happenings on Raw and when it was their turn for their match, they stood ready to hit the ring. Kennedy, Orton, Mickie James, and Candice were the first ones out.

Every time I fall  
And every time I lose control  
You help me, you save me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me  
And every time I hate myself  
You love me, forgive me  
And every time I lose myself  
You find me, redefine me

"And introducing the Team of Ashley, Chryslyn, Matt, and Jeff….FEAR" Lilian called out. The four walked to the ring. Once on the ring they stood like a wall facing their opponents. Matt was still seeing red form earlier in the night and it was apparent in the way that he looked at the men.

Jeff was going to start the match off against Kennedy. Kennedy immediately went for Jeff's knees like an idiot. Jeff jumped to avoid him and when he came up he hit him hard with a clothes line. Jeff then tagged Matt in and they double teamed Kennedy. Kennedy made it to his corner and tagged in Orton. Matt and Orton locked horns in the middle of the ring. Matt still running on a high from earlier, went in for a full fledged attack. After Orton was down, he went for a leg drop but Orton avoided it. Orton tagged in Mickie James, Matt tagged in Ashley.

Ashley and Mickie circled around the ring for a minute before locking horns. Mickie managed to grab a hold of Ashley's hair and fling her to the other side of the ring. When Ashley stood Mickie went for the Mick Kick but missed because Ashley had been anticipating it. The two women circled around again and attacked again, this lasted for almost five minutes. Finally Ashley tagged in Chryslyn. Chryslyn waited until Mickie turned realizing that someone new was in the ring and pulled of the flying spin kick into the cover. She pinned Mickie 1…2…3!!

"And here are your winners FEAR!!!" Lilian announced. Chryslyn went to the side of the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Vince you wanted a name for that move well here it is BACK TO REALITY" throwing down the microphone she and her team walked to the stage. They stood proud arms raised in victory. Randy Orton and Mr. Kennedy lay on the ground bedside the ring battered and bruised. Mickie lay on her back in the middle of the ring, dazed by the kick she had suffered and Candice stood in the ring shocked. Not believing what had happened. Raw went off the air with the four of them standing there grinning over their victory. When they walked backstage, John Cena was there to greet them. He wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist and walked with them. Jeff stood there eyeing a beautiful brunette that was working with the stage crew.

"Yo, John come here for a second."

"What's up Jeff?"

"Who's that chick working with the stage crew?"

"Oh her she just joined the stage team; I think her name is Elizabeth or something. Now come on you are going to go celebrate victory with us tonight." John said dragging Jeff with him as he rejoined his girlfriend and Jessica and Matt.

**A/N who is this Elizabeth person and what makes her so special…read to find out… Hope you liked this chapter. Well laterz XOXOXOX JESSICA**

**Okay I was watching Raw the other night and got pissed because the Hardy Boyz lost against Kennedy and Orton so I made the match where Orton and Kennedy got their asses kicked by the Hardyz. **


	9. Lets Dance

**All the wrestlers and Diva's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only own the story line. Chryslyn a.k.a Jessica is completely my character.**

**Thanks to my friend Tiffany for helping me write this chapter. Elizabeth was her idea, so she is going to be working on this story with me from now on.**

They headed out to a club to celebrate. Matt had already decided to get piss ass drunk. Jessica was being dragged out even though she didn't want to go. John and Ashley were going together and Jeff was also being dragged along. And to top everything off Jessica didn't want to go off drinking in Vegas. But she went any way.

"Another one!" Matt said, he was now downing shots of vodka.

"Matt," Jessica replied. "You've had too much."

"No, I haven't." Matt said as he downed another shot. "You know Jessica you should lighten up and drink some to, it ain't gonna kill ya, and nuttin' bad is gonna happen."

"I don't drink, Matt, at least not as heavy. Dance with me." Jessica replied, hoping to get him away from the drinks.

"Not drunk enough…" Matt said turning to watch Ashley and John on the dance floor.

"You can get alcohol poisoning! Matt." Jessica took his shot from him, "dance please." Jessica put the drink down on the counter. She turned and started to grind on Matt. Jessica herself drinks the shot, feeling the liquid burn her throat as she swallowed it. She decided what the hell and told Matt she would drink with him, and then they would dance.

Taking another shot she drank it, already feeling slight effects of the alcohol, she turned and pressed her lips against Matt's. Wrapping an arm around her waist Matt returned the kiss. Jessica wasn't a drinker so; she knew she shouldn't be drinking. But the minute they pulled apart they each downed another shot.

Jessica took Matt's hand in hers, and looked it his eyes. "You don't need her." Matt pulled her in front of him and with one arm around her he had another shot. Jessica leaned back against him, also taking another. After about an hour neither one of them knew how many drinks they had; but they were both drunk.

Ashley and John walked over and joined them at the bar. Jeff walked over from talking to another wrestler and told them that they both needed to stop. But he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the brunette walk in. Matt and Jessica ignored all three of them.

Elizabeth walked over, "Excuse me." she said to Jessica as she went to the bartender. Jeff smiled she had a sexy voice.

"Tequila straight." The voice that Jeff liked so much said to the bartender. Jeff couldn't help but to notice that she was wearing a short jean mini skirt that slightly showed the bottom of her butt cheeks, a black tank top and black knee high boots.

"Pretty strong drink for a pretty lady." Jeff said, coming up from behind.

She turned and laughed. "Don't let my sexy, looks fool you. The freak comes out at night and last time I checked it was a little past one. I like my drinks like my men, strong."

Jeff nodded, deciding he liked her attitude and smiled. "Here you go." the bartender handed her, her drink which she took a sip of and smiled. "Thanks." She replied to the bar tender, and took out a five from her jean pocket.

"I got it." Jeff replied, pulling the same amount of money out

"That's so sweet, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You have to let me repay you somehow!" she exclaimed.

"That's not necessary."

"It is trust me. How about with a dance?" She drank the rest of her tequila in one shot. Fall Out Boy's "Dance, Dance" began to play. Before he could say anything, she took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, where they would dance for many more songs to come.

Matt grinned at his brother and whispered something into Jessica's ear. She turned and smiled. She let Matt lead her from the club. They passed Lilian and Chris Benoit on their way out. People that they knew were staring at them like they were insane. They walked out to Matt's rental car and left the club all together.

**Randy and Mickie:**

"Oh I hate that Bitch so much Randy."

"Babe, you are okay aren't you?"

"Yeah, now that we're alone. So what do you wanna do?"

"HMM I have a few things in mind that we could do." Mickie said pulling Randy's t-shirt over his head.

"I like the way you think baby."

**Christy Hemme's Hotel Room:**

Who was she kidding she was in love with a man that was incapable of feelings. There were many things she could. She could always leave the WWE early, but that wasn't actually an option. Vince would never allow it. So she had one other thing she could do and that was avoid the man that made her dizzy every time that he walked passed. The only way to avoid him was to stay far away form him and next time he was hurt in the ring not to go to him. She hoped she could pull it off.

**Lilian and Chris Benoit:**

"Having fun Lilian?"

"Yeah, this was a good idea. I'm glad I let you talk me into this."

"Really, because I'm glad you agreed to come.  
"So do you think anything is gonna of Ashley and John over there?"

"Who knows but it looks like Every member of FEAR has somehow, found themselves with someone tonight."

"Yeah, the only thing is Jessica is my friend and She and Matt looked pretty damned messed up to me."

"Yeah, lets just hope that they don't do anything stupid."

"Especially considering the fact that this is Vegas."

**A/N What will happen between all of these couples and who in the Hell is this Elizabeth woman….**

**XOXOXOXOXOX Jessica Ann**


	10. We didn't, did we?

Jessica and Matt had somehow found themselves in each others arms. They were in Matt's hotel room. Matt leaned down and kissed Jessica nipping her lower lip, making her moan. She slipped his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest. He let out a low moan and at the same time removed the shirt she was wearing. Soon they were completely unclothed. Falling to the bed moaning one another's names they found their lips touching once again.

XOXOXOX

Jeff and Liz were at the bar talking. She was drinking a beer, so was Jeff. The two of them were getting along nicely. After about an hour of sitting at the bar talking they left to get something to eat. After they ate, Jeff walked her back to her hotel room. They sat and talked for a while. When he left her room it was almost five in the morning. They had a few days before they had to be in Atlanta, but they were all going to go home for a few days. He walked to his room and passed Ashley as she was sneaking into her room.

"Looks like somebody had fun last night, sneaking back into your room?"

"Oh and what about you Jeff?"

"Hey all we did was talk." Jeff watched as Ashley opened the door to her room when they heard someone yell from down the hall.

"Holy Shit, tell me this can't be happening?" A female voice had screamed. It sounded like Jessica. And it was coming from Jeff and Matt's room. Jeff had his key out and ran for his room, Ashley following close behind him. Opening the door, what they saw shocked the hell out of them both. Jessica had a sheet wrapped around her and was standing on one side of the room and matt had the comforter from the bed wrapped around his waste standing on the opposite side of the room. Both looked horror stricken.

"Did we… oh my god!" Jessica was trying to breathe. Matt couldn't believe this was happening. She was his friend.

"Oh god, please tell me we didn't…" Matt said

"What in the hell?" Was all Jeff said. Ashley burst out laughing.

"This is not funny. Ashley quit laughing." Jessica demanded.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Someone said from the hallway. Matt and Jessica jumped in the air at the sound of her voice. They both made a dash for the bathroom when Lita walked in. She was stunned to see that Matt and that 'Chryslyn' chic were only covered in bed clothes. Could he have really already replaced her? Matt saw a tear slide down her face before she turned and walked out of the room. A long silence followed. Matt said nothing as Ashley walked down the hall and got Jessica some clothes. While she was doing that Matt went into the bathroom and got dressed. When Ashley got back she handed Jessica a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She walked into the bathroom the minute Matt walked out. She had quickly picked up her clothes from the night before. Ashley followed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Jess, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"No, no I am not. I have no clue how in the hell I got here, and I have no clue in hell what I did last night."

"You got drunk."

"WHAT!! DAMMIT! SHIT! THIS IS WHY I DON"T DRINK!" Jessica screamed. Matt and Jeff who were sitting in the bedroom looked at each other. 'FUCK' was the only thing that went thru Matt's head. Jeff shook his head.

"Jessica calm down, I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Ashley said calming her down. Jessica tried to breathe soon she felt better. She finished changing and she practically ran from the room. She avoided Matt for the rest of the day, spending it in her room packing. Ashley watched her as she packed and repacked everything. When it was time for her to go to the airport she called a taxi. At the airport, she called her mom to let her know that she was coming home.

Jessica's plane landed and she found her car in the parking garage. She drove directly to her mothers house. The car in the drive way pissed her off.

"Mom, I'm home" Jessica said walking into the house her mother owned.

"Sweetheart, look who stopped by."

"Yeah nice who cares, Mom can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, we'll be right back James." They walked out onto the porch.

"What in the hell is he doing here?"

"Oh Honey, you sounded so hurt on the phone that I thought you'd want him here."  
"Mom get it through your head, I do not like James."

"Well I do and I want to see my baby girl settle down. Or at least have a boyfriend." The words were out of her mothers mouth and then the tears were falling on Jessica's face. Those were the wrong words to say to her at the moment.

"Mom, don't I'm going to my apartment. I'll call in the morning."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now mom." 'or ever.' She thought to herself. She thought to herself. She got back in her car and drove to her apartment. When she got there, she didn't expect to see him.

Matt Hardy was sitting on her front steps. He looked up when she slammed her car door. She had been crying he could see the lines on her face. And he had a feeling they were because of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Hardy?" Jessica demanded.

"I thought we needed to talk." So instead of going home to Cameron, you followed me here?"

"Something like that ."

"This is ridiculous…you want to talk we can do it out here."

"Out here, oh no. We are not talking about this out here."

"Dammit Matt, I don't drink, what happened was a result of that."

"On your part maybe."

"Excuse, me if I remember correctly, what little bit I remember, you were drinking too. So…" She stopped when he stood and walked toward her.

"I wasn't as drunk as everyone thought I was."

**A/N hope ya like it. Wonder what is gonna happen next. Hehe, I am evil 'cos your gonna have to wait to find out. Each chap for the next three chapters is going to concentrate on one or two of the couples in the story. ENJOY!!**


	11. You Love Me?

**I do not own any of the WWE Wrestlers, they belong to Vince McMahon. Jessica, and the concept of FEAR are mine.**

**Christy's Hotel Room:**

Christy was busily packing her things. She was going to be leaving to go home for a few days after the show tonight. Anything to avoid running into him. She was reaching for the hotel room door when someone knocked on the door. She opened it and there he stood.

"Christy I want to talk to you."

"Dave, I was just on my way out."

"Please, just a few minutes."

"No, I have to get to the arena to…oh alright. But only a few minutes." 'DAMMIT' she thought. She let him in but left the door open and leaned against the door jam. Dave looked at her for minute and then began to talk.

"I don't want you to go to TNA."

"What the hell? Why are you so against it? It is my decision."

"Things won't be the same without you."

"So people leave all the time Batista"

"But you're not just anyone."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not like all of the other diva's. You aren't as obsessed about how you look and what people think about you."

"Okay what does that have to do with why you don't want me to got to TNA?"

"Because those are just two of the reasons I like you."

"Like, me? Don't start Dave, I'm leaving." And with that Christy walked out of the hotel room. She was going to the arena early so she could work out a little stress. Some me time is what she called it. Throwing her duffel bag in the backseat of her rental car, she drove to the arena. When she got there the stage crew was setting up the equipment for Smack Down. She walked to the women's locker setting up her laptop she signed into her online journal. She was curled up on a couch caught up in what she was typing. She didn't hear someone walk in.

When she heard her name she looked up to see Cherry standing there. She smiled at the girl and closed out what she was working on. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She would go to the where the ring was set up and do a couple of runs on the steps, in the audience seating to work out what was left of her frustration. She was on her sixth time up the steps when he grabbed her arm.

"Dammit will you leave me alone?"

"No you walked out before I could finish what I had to say."

"There is nothing left to say."

"Christy, I am in love with you." Dave said letting go of her arm. She looked up and her eyes met his.

"What? Wait…" Christy was stunned into silence. That had been the last thing she had expected him to say.

"Christy, say something." Dave Batista said to her, while searching her face for a reaction.

"You love me? Is that why you don't want me to leave?"

"Yes." Was all he could say to her.

"Dave…" 'shit' was the only thought going through her head. Instead of finishing her sentence she kissed him. He returned the kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. The stage crew and sound crew had all overheard the conversation and seen the two lock lips. Christy and Dave ignored them and grabbing Dave's hand Christy led him backstage. Leaving him to stand outside the women's locker room she went inside for a minute. When she came outside she handed him a letter she had originally planned on mailing to him in DC when she got home.

"I want you to read that. I was going to mail it to you, after I left tonight, but looks like that isn't going to happen. Seeing as it would be pointless now." He opened the letter and began to read it. When he was finished he cocked an eyebrow at her and began to speak.

"Cold, uncaring, and incapable of feeling any human emotions?"

"Sorry." She said looking at the ground.

"But you still…"

"Fell in love with you?" she said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah." Smiling he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again.

**Lilian's hotel room:**

Lilian had slept peacefully last night. She had gotten back to her hotel room around three o'clock and she was glad that she didn't have to announce tonight on Smack Down. They had ended up hiring some chic that was really talented at announcing. She apparently was an announcer in some Indy show. That was fine by her she didn't care.

Getting up and getting dressed Lilian packed the rest of her clothes. She would fly out to New York for a day and then join Chris in Atlanta. She was just packing up her things from the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Stopping and dropping her things on the bed she answered the door. Jeff, John, and Ashley were standing there and they all looked concerned.

"Hey come on in guys. What's wrong?"

"Jessica…" Ashley began.

"Matt…" Jeff said.

"What happened?" Lilian asked

"They got a little drunk, well okay they got really messed up last night. And they ended up…"

"They didn't." When nobody said anything Lilian dropped down onto the bed.

"Lilian, are you alright?" John asked.

"Where are they?"

"Jessica went home, and Matt well, we have no clue in hell where he went." Jeff said. He was pissed. Matt normally told him if something was wrong.

"And to top all that off when we found out about them, so did Amy and she actually looked ready to cry."

"Ashley, she was crying." John said. "She came into the dining room and muttered something about it to Adam and she was crying."

"Oh shit, we have to do something, this could tear apart the group." Lilian said.

"Yeah, no kidding. And that doesn't need to happen." Ashley said. They all looked at each other and as one made a decision. Half of them would go to Cameron and see if Matt had gone home and the others would go to Columbus to talk to Jessica. They went and found Chris and Lilian told him that she would meet him in Atlanta that she needed to talk to Jessica, and Matt to get something sorted out. He nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then rode with Jeff to the airport.

**A/N Okay you are going to have to wait one more chapter to find out what happens between Matt and Jessica. Because Mickie and Randy are next up. Plus, we finally get to know Elizabeth. Jessica**


	12. Meet Elizabeth

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or diva's they belong to Vince McMahon.**

**Elizabeth:**

Elizabeth was from a small town just outside of Dallas. She wasn't what you would consider a lady, but if she had to act like one then she would. She loved working with Technology, and sound equipment. She was happy that she had gotten the job with the WWE. She was on the sound crew, but she also worked closely with the stage crew as well. She was traveling with RAW. She had decided that she was happy. She didn't need any complications in her life.

She had a feeling that Jeff Hardy was going to be a complication. You see Elizabeth had a past, one that was no good. She had legally gotten her name changed to Elizabeth when she was twenty. It had helped her run form her past. She had told no one about it. She had moved to Texas to get away from Michigan. She didn't keep contact with her family, they were dead to her. As she was sure that she was to them. She wanted nothing to do with them. She had found out when she was fourteen that she was adopted. Since then she had always planned on turning away from that family. She was still trying to find her birth parents. She was twenty seven, and wasn't having any luck. All she had was the birth certificate that made her legally her adoptive parents. She had had no luck with the adoption agency that had given her to the Macarthur's. Elizabeth was saddened every time she saw a family with little kids. Elizabeth loved traveling, but she loved her little house in Texas as well, she didn't like spending to much time away from it.

When she got off the plane and found her car, she decided to drive around for a little while. She had tried not to think about whom her parents had been, and why they had given her away. But she had, and it made her hurt inside. While she was driving she thought about how much trouble she had gotten into when she was little. She never really did anything bad, but she ended up getting her ass thrown in JD for a while and that was one thing that she didn't want the world to know. It hadn't been her fault though, it had been her adopted fathers fault. She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She found herself parking in front of the agency she had once thought about hiring to find her birth parents.

"Oh what the hell, why not?" She asked herself as she stepped out of her car. She walked in and decided maybe this was a good idea. She filled out the necessary paperwork and spoke to the man who ran the agency. When she left, she felt a little bit better, he was supposed to be good. And for what it would cost her, he had better be the best.

With that done she went home and when she got there she went directly to bed. Not bothering to check her messages or change her clothes.

**Mickie, Randy and Stacey:**

Randy Orton was walking down the hall to Mickie James's room. He heard someone call his name and his face paled. He turned and saw Stacey Kiebler waling toward him. She hadn't spoken to him since he RKO'd her. Mickie had heard her call Randy's name and opened her hotel room door. She saw his face pale.

"What do you want?" Randy asked Stacey.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked wondering what in the hell she was talking about.

"That you RKO'd me as a way of breaking up with me."

"Uh, I don't know who told you that…"

"I figured it out when I saw you and Mickie James together. How long were you with her before you decided to break up with me?"

"It was the only way I could think of doing it."

"You could've just told me why…" She punched him in the jaw hard enough to make him bleed. She turned and walked away and Mickie walked out of the room with a cold washcloth in her hand. She figured the woman would punch him, so she had gotten the washcloth wet, and waited for her to leave. Randy let her clean the blood off of his lip before he walked into her room. He had his gym back over his shoulder, dropping it on the floor he sat on the bed.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah thanks MJ, I'm fine."

"Your welcome. Remind me not to cross paths with her."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just finish packing my gym bag." Mickie quickly finished what she had been doing and took Randy's hand as they walked out the door. She was carrying her gym bag and he was carrying his, they were going to his house this time, not hers.

**A/N Well here is chapter 12, hmmm that means you get to find out what happens next for Matt and Jessica. And what is it that landed Elizabeth in JD? Hmmm just have to wait and see. Jessica**


	13. Confrontation

**I do not own any of the WWE Wrestlers, they belong to Vince McMahon. Jessica, and the concept of FEAR are mine.**

Lilian, and Ashley were going to go to Columbus, and John and Jeff were going to go to Cameron. At the airport Jeff called his dad to see if Matt was home. When he was told that Matt didn't come home Jeff knew where Matt had gone and he told the others. Ashley wanted to punch something, and John threw the cup that was in his hands at the wall. Ashley took and picked up the cup and threw it away. She took John's hand as Lilian and Jeff made reservations for them.

"We leave in an hour." Lilian said handing them their tickets.

"Okay, so do we want to figure out how we are going to take and handle this?"

"Well we could always kick their asses." John suggested.

"That won't work, we need a way to talk to them together. Make sure they don't mess up their friendship, and so we don't have to choose between the two of them. Which is harder for me because Matt is my brother."

"Lets just get to Columbus first. Okay then we can figure out what happens next." When the four of them boarded the plane, they were nervous as hell. When they got to Columbus they headed straight out to Jessica's apartment. What they saw and heard when they got there was something they had never seen coming.

"I wasn't as Drunk as everyone thought I was…" Matt said.

I wasn't as drunk as everyone thought I was." Those words echoed through Jessica's head as she stared at Matt. She was stunned was he trying to tell her that... Oh My God!! Was the only thing her brain registered.

"What in the hell are you talking about Matt?"

"I wasn't piss ass drunk. I knew what I was doing. You on the other hand were completely drunk."

"No Shit, so are you saying that you weren't drunk enough to not know what you were doing?"

"Yes I knew what I was doing…"

"DAMMIT" Jessica yelled.

"Can we take this inside?"

"No, dammit you used me."

"WHAT?! No I didn't."

"You used me because of Lita, no sorry AMY."  
"That isn't true, I don't use people."

"Then what do you call what you did to me? You took advantage of me Matt, you could have stopped it. Why didn't you?" Jessica wondered, she shut her eyes tight, processing the whole conversation. Unwanted tears fell out of her eyes immediately as she opened them. She stared into Matt's eyes, waiting for the answer.

**A/N sorry this chap is so short but I will post the next chapter soon I promise. Happy Reading.**


	14. LoveFuryPassionEnergy

**I do not own any of the WWE Wrestlers, they belong to Vince McMahon. Jessica, and the concept of FEAR are mine.**

"Jessica…I have feelings for you. As more than a friend."

"That doesn't explain what you did!"

"I know, Jess. I'm still in love with Lita yet you come into the picture and make me feel this way for you."

"That's a whole bunch of B.S Matt Hardy and you know it! You feel nothing for me; you just want to get over Lita! Well you know what, you do that…without me!" Jessica screamed, she turned and went into her house, shutting the door. Jessica leaned against the door and sunk to the floor as she began to question everything. Wrapping her arms around her knees she cried. Matt stood outside the door, listening to her cry. He was about to say something else but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Good job genius." Matt spun around.

"Shit…"

"Yeah, what the hell is your problem Matt?" Jeff yelled. Inside Jessica heard Jeff and she sighed. Standing she walked to the window to see who all was there. Lilian, John, Ashley, and Jeff were all standing four strong in front of Matt. She noticed that her neighbors were starting to get curious. She walked to the door. She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes before she opened the door.

"Can ya'll bring this inside please?" Matt turned and saw the pain and hurt on her face. Jeff and John shoved Matt through the open door. Lilian and Ashley followed. Jessica went upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. At the same time Lilian slammed the front door.

"What in the hell are you all doing here?" Matt asked trying to keep his calm.

"Well we were going to talk to the two of you. Dad informed me that you hadn't come home so I knew where to find you."

"We were going to try to talk to the two of you separately but apparently that isn't going to work. You really have made a mess of things. Making two women cry in two days." Lilian said.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Matt demanded. Nobody realized that Jessica was sitting on the stairs.

"Amy was in the hotel restaurant with Adam and she had tears pouring down her face."

"Who cares, she deserved everything that she got."

"You need to think about everything Matt. Because what you are doing is going to tear down friendships. I don't want to have to choose between my own brother and Jess. And one more thing for you to think about, you don't call her Amy anymore, are you sure you are in love with her still?" Jeff walked out the front door followed by Ashley and Lilian. They had done what they had planned only in a different manor. They knew Jessica was hurting but they could do nothing Jessica and Matt would have to work it out themselves. Lilian got into the passenger side of the car they had rented and Ashley got in the drivers side. Jeff slammed the door to the backseat behind him. He was pissed.

"He is such an ass!!" Jeff said as Ashley drove to a hotel.

"No shit. Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah Lilian I did and that is why I am concerned. She looked ready to kill and I wouldn't doubt it if she killed him." The conversation in the car quieted down after that.

**Jessica's Apartment:**

Jessica sat on the steps for a moment thinking. She could see Matt standing with his forehead against the wall. He turned and looked at her. He could feel her eyes on him. He was the only one that had known she had come down the steps. He had felt her presence. Jessica kept her eyes void of all emotion and met his gaze. Neither said a word but their eyes said everything. No matter how they tried to mask it. Everything was in her eyes at once. Love, Hate, Passion, Pain, Fire, Anger. Matt had pain clearly written in his eyes and it was because he had hurt her. Jessica stood and walked past him to the door to the basement. He followed without saying a word. She stopped at the door and turned.

"If you want to talk you can do it while I take out some of this aggression on a punching bag." Matt nodded as he followed her to the basement. When they got to the basement Matt looked around and saw a mat laid out, one that they used in high school for the wrestling team.

She walked over to the punching bag that was hanging off to the side she wrapped her hands and began slowly to beat the hell out of the bag. She waited for Matt to speak but instead he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him after about ten minutes. Jessica threw the first punch connecting with Matt's shoulder. He blocked the next few and knocked her legs out from under her. Jumping up Jessica kicked Matt in the gut. He retaliated with a quick left which landed on her shoulder. He went to kick her but she caught his foot and used it to flip him onto his back. He got up and got a flying spin kick to the jaw. The two of them fell to the ground. They got up at the same time and lunged at one another. They crashed to the ground Jessica fell underneath Matt.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

"No chance in hell Hardy." Jessica said scissoring her legs and flipping him so she was on top. Matt was shocked. Jessica grinned as she looked at him. Matt slowly began to smile.

"Looks like I underestimated you. You're stronger than you look." Matt rolled forcing her to move off of him. They stood at the same time and this time they circled like vultures. Jessica blocked his punch with her forearm and he caught her foot as she went to side kick him. She lost her balance and fell. He reached down to help her up but she threw her leg up catching him behind the knees. He fell to the ground beside her. He rolled over to race her. The smile on her face was beautiful. They moved in at the same time. Their lips meeting. Matt rolled her onto her back. Jessica let him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They never broke the kiss. When Jessica pulled back she looked up into his eyes.

"Mat…" She whispered his name. He looked down into her eyes, and kept his eyes on hers as she continued to speak. "…I want to remember this time." Smiling Matt took her mouth with his.

**A/N I am a romantic, what else can I say?**


	15. Past Meets Present

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers or diva's they belong to Vince McMahon.**

Elizabeth was stretching her arms when she woke up. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was seven am. She crawled out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and for the first time in years she didn't see Elizabeth she saw Kimberly. Kimberly had been the girl that had killed her adoptive father in self defense. The girl that had almost killed her older brother. The man that she considered her brother that is, when he had raped her. She had been fifteen when she killed her adoptive father in self defense. She had attacked her brother when he raped her, she had been nineteen. And she had thought she put Kimberly behind her, but her she was starring at her in the mirror. Elizabeth sighed and took her brush and pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was going to go to the store and get some hair dye. She hadn't dyed her hair in eight years.

She grabbed her makeup kit out from under the sink and applied the light green eye shadow that accented her brown eyes. She applied mascara and blush. Then she dug through to the bottom of the kit until she found her shimmering peach lipstick. She pulled on her faded blue jeans and a strapless bar. Standing in front of her closet she looked for her favorite top. Finally finding it she pulled it on. It was a black halter top that stopped just above her pierced naval. Looking back in the mirror she saw the woman that she was today. She put everything away and walked downstairs. She pulled on her black knee high boots and grabbing her car keys she left the house after making sure that her cell phone was in her purse. She smiled to herself after she locked her door. She had three stops to make. One was to the Carmichael Detective Agency; another was to Camdyn Memorial Cemetery. The third was the store.

She started her car and was happy to hear a familiar radio station. She loved all types of music but today she wanted to listen to rock. So she changed the station from country to Rock. And she got lucky when her favorite song by Trapt came on the second she fixed the station. She sang along to the music as she drove.

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

She felt as if the song was about her. She finished the song and continued to drive. She pulled up in front of the agency. Stepping out of her car she heard wolf whistles. She shook her head. She knew how she looked, and there were times that she used it. She opened the door to the agency; the assistant looked up and nodded her head toward the door where Jackson Carmichael was waiting for her. She walked right in.

"Good morning Ms. Macarthur. I see you are one that prefers to be on time."

"Yes I have very little free time for this. I have a hectic schedule."

"I'm sure you do. So I will make this meeting easy for you. It didn't take much to discover who your parents really are. With access to records from the agency up there I was able to learn that your parents are from Connecticut. You have a brother and a sister, but they are several years older than you. Your parents didn't have room for a third child so and they didn't have time for a third child as they as well had busy schedules. Running a multimillion dollar company."

"Okay enough of this. Are you going to tell me who they are or not."

"Your mother however did name you Kimberly before she gave you up. Your full name was Kimberly Marie McMahon."

"MCMAHON!?"

"Yes, you've heard of them? Well wait don't answer that everyone has heard of them. They own the WWE."

"You positive about this?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well damn you're the detective, one would think that you know what company I employed by."

"I didn't dig into that…"

"I am a sound technician, and I sometimes help the stage crew. I am employed by the WWE."

"So you at least know Vince McMahon."

"No, I have never seen him, or talked to him I was hired by the general tech manager. Thank you for your time. You have my address send me the bill." Elizabeth walked out of the office pissed. She slammed her car door and drove to the cemetery with Pink blaring from the CD player in her car. Her friends called her angry chick music. When she neared the cemetery she turned the system down and when she pulled in. She didn't have far to drive so she parked almost immediately. She walked the short distance to her son's grave. She had moved to Texas when she turned twenty. She had been three months pregnant.

Just turned twenty when she found out she was pregnant. It may have been Jason Macarthur's son, but she had kept the baby. After all it wasn't really her brother's son. It was a man that had known that she wasn't his little sister and used it against her. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She had named him Adam Charles Macarthur. He died when he was two years old. Elizabeth had been in a car accident one night on her way home from the baby sitters house and the car had hit her car on the side Adam was on. He was pronounced dead on the scene. She stopped in front of her sons grave and squatted down in front of it.

She stayed that way with the tears falling down her face. If he was alive he would be seven today. The tears were falling harder, and her mascara began to run down her face. She wasn't ready to face the people that had given her away but she had to for him. So that she would be able to face her fears. If she could face them then she could face the bastard that had killed her baby. She knew that the man in the other car had been Jason, her adoptive brother. She hadn't had the guts to go and face him. She wondered if she ever would. She walked back to her car and looking in the mirror she wiped her face clean and reapplied her make up. She pulled out of the cemetery and drove to the store. She only needed to buy hair dye.

Walking into the store she wondered to the hair care isle. She was browsing the shelves when she saw a man she knew from work. She grabbed three of the burgundy hair dyes and two boxes of electric blue. She turned and began to walk the other way when he called her name.

"Elizabeth." She turned and saw him walk to her.

"Shawn, nice to see you."

"Yeah I was just getting a few things before I headed up to Connecticut."

"Your going this early?"

"Yeah I figured I would hit a few of the gyms up there and take my family as well sort of like a vacation."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you up there next week. Just don't look for a long haired brunette."

"Obviously." He replied nodding his head toward the boxes of dye she was carrying. She laughed and walked away. She paid for her hair dye and the candy bar she grabbed at the counter. She opened it as she walked out the door. She went straight home and did her hair. She would leave for Connecticut that day. She called the airport and made reservations. And when she got home she made hotel reservations. She had parents to face.

Stephanie McMahon woke up in the morning covered in cold sweat. She looked over at her husband and got up to walk to the bathroom, and then at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. She had had the nightmare again and she didn't like it. It had been years since she had it. The nightmare first came to her when her little sister would've been fourteen. Her parents had given up Kimberly when she was only a year old. They had had complications in trying to raise a baby when they had a business to run and two older children to take care of. Now almost fourteen years since she'd had that first nightmare she was having it again. The dream had been full of pain and darkness. Looking into the mirror the brunette sighed and pulled her hair back into a pony tail at the nape of her neck. She had a bad feeling that her life was about to be turned upside down. She walked back into her bedroom and kissed the fore head of her sleeping husband. She walked to the dresser and grabbed the note pad that she had left there last night, and wrote him a note to tell him that she was going jogging. She grabbed her shorts and a tank top and changed in the bathroom down the hall from her room.

At the same time Elizabeth Marie Macarthur was stepping off of a plane. She hadn't been in Connecticut before but she had gotten her parents address from Jackson Carmichael. She had already had a rental car reserved for her. Walking to the rental agency she got the keys to her car. She was nervous as hell. As she walked through the airport she got strange looks from people because of her hair. It was burgundy, and had electric blue streaks throughout it. She had on a light green tank top and black cargo pants. She was wearing sneakers for the first time in years. She got to her rental and she pulled the map she had printed out of her purse. She didn't know if she was going to go straight there or to the hotel first. She decided on the hotel. It took her half an hour to get there. She checked in and went to her room.

Stephanie ended her jog and walked the last mile home. She was no where near exhausted but she need to clear her head before facing Hunter. He was the one person that didn't know about Kimberly. The two of them were supposed to go to her parents house that day. She wanted to talk to her mother about Kimberly and find out if they had ever tried to find her. She got home and Hunter was in the kitchen getting ready to face the day. He had already taken a shower and you could tell that he was concerned. She only went for a morning run when something was bothering her. He said nothing though when she walked in. She headed straight up to the shower and when she came back down she was wearing Capri's and a t-shirt. She was ready to go. Her brown hair was pulled back in a messy knot. She slipped her flip flops on and waited for Hunter to get his car keys.

Stepping out of the shower Elizabeth felt better. She felt more relaxed and ready to face what she needed to face. She pulled her jean shorts out of her duffel bag and pulled them on. She also pulled her Crew t-shirt on. She was going there as herself. So she was wearing her backstage crew shirt she would have plenty of time to clean it. She left the hotel room and walked down to her car. She had memorized the map to her destination. She drove to a local McDonalds and got something to eat. She also got a Large Cappuccino. She ate in the car as she drove. She pulled up in front of the house almost an hour later. She had been stalling and trying to talk her self out of this. She stepped out of the car and Linda McMahon who had gone outside to get the morning paper stopped dead in her tracks. Even with the eccentrically colored hair she recognized the woman standing before her. She didn't recognize her as Elizabeth the sound tech but as some one else.

"Kimberly…" Linda said. Elizabeth hadn't gone by that name in years. Elizabeth was shocked that the woman would recognize her.

"I go by Elizabeth now." Was the only thing she could think of to say. The front door of the house opened and Shane and Stephanie stepped out.

"Mom is everything ok?" Shane asked.

"Mom… Oh My God!!" Stephanie exclaimed. She recognized her.

**A/N Some one has some explaining to do…**


	16. Teach Me To Fight

**I do not own the WWE Diva's or Wrestlers the WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I own the following: Elizabeth/Kimberly, Jessica/Chryslyn, FEAR, and Callieghana. **

**A/N I am stepping back a few days for this chapter so we can catch up on two other couples. Enjoy and thank you to my readers. I am happy that you all like this story.**

Amy Dumas was sitting in the hotel restaurant with Adam Copeland. She had tears falling down her face because she hadn't thought he could replace her that fast. Adam had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Amy, you knew it would happen."

"Yeah but to replace me with a tramp he has only known for what maybe a month and a half. Adam that is wrong on so many levels."

"I agree I want to know why you were up there in the first place though."

"I was going to ask him if he would just consider moving to Smack Down. I don't want you to leave Raw."

"You are going to have to face this sometime alone Amy. I can't always be there. Now cheer up you need to look beautiful for tonight."

"Yeah, you're right Adam. I have an appearance to make tonight and I am going to make it. And you haven't lost that match yet. It's only two weeks away though. So be careful not to get hurt."

"I will, have fun at that signing tonight." Adam got up and walked from the restaurant. He turned and smile at Amy. She watched him walk away and sighed. Christy Hemme passed Adam on his way out. She walked in and sat next to Amy.

"What are you smiling about Chris?"

"I'm not smiling am I?"

"You have a stupid grin on your face like you just spent the night in a man's bed."

"So what if I did."

"Seems to be going around lately."

"Oh come on Amy, like you and Adam don't share a room?"

"Okay, actually we don't. I have to room with Victoria. But yes on occasion I room with Adam. Enough about me, when are you leaving for TNA?"

"In about a month. But I have a problem and I was actually hoping to find you here."

"What's the problem?"

"Well I am in love and he doesn't want me to go to TNA, because our schedules would be really mixed up. We would hardly see each other and…"

"Would this have anything to do with a certain _animal_ from DC?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because Christy he just walked in and I really can't deal with this right now. You would never believe what I walked in on this morning."

"Good morning Amy, hey Christy."

"Morning Dave, I was just telling Christy here what I walked into upstairs."

"Does it have anything to do with why Lilian, John, Ashley, and Jeff are discussing who's going to Columbus and who's going to Cameron?"

"Yeah, Jessica slept with Matt last night both were wrapped up in sheets this morning. Apparently from what it looked like to me Jeff and Ashley walked in on the two of them this morning."

"Ugh, I would hate if that were to happen to me."

"Same here, but I kind of feel bad for her."

"Who Jessica?"

"Yeah I mean come on Dave think about it. He's only known her for what a month and a half tops? All she is is a rebound relationship. Because of me. Poor girl is going to get her heart broken in less than a month. I bet they split before Summerslam."

"Come on Amy, be happy for him. At least he was able to move on."

"Yeah I guess you are right Christy. So you wanna spill on what happened backstage on Raw last night. You guys are Smack Down and all but you were there for a reason and the whole tech and stage crews are talking about it."

"It was just a damn kiss." Dave said grinning like an idiot.

"That led to the two of you sleeping together and the crew heard the word Love in the whole conversation that the two of you had. I wanna know so dish." Amy said grinning.

"Wish we could but we need to go we have a show to do tonight and then we are going to go home for a week. And I have a decision to make. So I will catch up with you at Summerslam. Later Amy." Christy said taking Dave's hand. Amy got up to leave as well she had a signing to get to and it was an all day event. Sighing she got into her car just as Mickie James and Randy Orton walked into the restaurant.

Stacey Kiebler was sitting with her best friends Trish Stratus and Joy Giovanni. She looked up when she heard the annoying laugh of Mickie James. Trish covered the fist that was laying on the table with her hand and shot her friend a look that clearly stated don't do anything stupid. Stacey got the message and slowly relaxed her hand. Mickie was hand in hand with Randy. They joined Carlito, Chris Masters, Torrie and Kristal, who were all talking about the Smack Down show that night. Carlito and Masters would be making an appearance to help Kristal in her match against Michelle.

Laughter from there table filtered over to Stacey, Trish, and Joy's table. Stacey decided it was time to leave. She did however have the satisfaction of knowing that she had given him that bruise on his face. She grabbed her purse and was followed by her friends. No one gave her a glance as she walked out with the other tow girls. That was fine with her. She didn't want any attention from anyone, she didn't need people to sympathize for her because she had gotten RKO'd. She was a strong willed woman and she could make her own way in the wrestling business. Once they were out the door and headed to the airport she turned to Trish.

"Teach me how to fight." She said.

**A/N things are going to get a little more interesting from here. **


	17. Broken

**I do not own the WWE Diva's or Wrestlers the WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I own the following: Elizabeth/Kimberly, Jessica/Chryslyn, FEAR, and Callieghana. **

_Previously:_

"_Kimberly…" Linda said. Elizabeth hadn't gone by that name in years. Elizabeth was shocked that the woman would recognize her._

_"I go by Elizabeth now." Was the only thing she could think of to say. The front door of the house opened and Shane and Stephanie stepped out._

_"Mom is everything ok?" Shane asked._

_"Mom… Oh My God!!" Stephanie exclaimed. She recognized her._

------

"Shane, go get dad." Stephanie said she was really ready to cry. Elizabeth just stood there. She felt like an idiot. Maybe she shouldn't have come. They were looking at her like she was evil or something. That or they were just really, really shocked that she showed up. She was having second thoughts. She felt like she was going to throw up. She looked down at her foot. This wasn't a good idea. And Shane had that who the hell are you look on his face. Shane's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Shane didn't obey his sister. He didn't know why everyone was so speechless over the girl he hired. What was it about her? "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled, not meaning for his voice to be that loud.

"Shane, calm down." Stephanie smiled." This is..."

"What's going on here?" a voice said from behind. Everyone turned. It was Vince; he looked at Shane, Stephanie and Linda. His eyes then stopping and connecting with Elizabeth's.

When Vince didn't speak Shane was furious. He slammed back inside and could be heard slamming every door he walked thru on his way to his old room. Vince shook his head at his son's childish behavior. His baby girl was standing in front of him, quite obviously all grown up.

"Kimberly…"

"I go by Elizabeth. I changed my name when I turned 20."

"What's wrong with the name Kimberly?" Vince demanded.

"Vince, don't yell at the girl."

"Linda it is obvious she only wants money. I mean look at her. And where in the hell did u get that shirt?" he said turning back to Elizabeth.

"DAD!!" Stephanie yelled.

"For your information, I work for you. I am part of the sound crew. I also do a little tech work and I knew coming here was a bad idea." Elizabeth said before heading back toward her car.

Vince turned at the same time walking into his house. The McMahon women stood there torn as they watched Elizabeth leave. Stephanie wrapped an arm around her mother and stood with her.

"I'll find out what hotel she is staying at mom. I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Stephanie, I appreciate it. After all these years, I never thought I would see her again. Your father made me give her up."

"What?! Mom are you serious?"

"Yes, he made me choose, you and your brother and him or her. I couldn't loose my children, and my husband. So I lost her." Linda was crying by now and Stephanie just stood there holding her. She looked up as someone pulled into the drive. It was Shawn and his family. They had planed to come and visit Hunter for a few days. And to meet Aurora. When Shawn got out of the car he noticed that the two women looked hurt and ready to cry. No they were crying. He was wondering why when Hunter came out and told him that the two of them were going to take his family and Aurora to the park for the day. But he went with it and walked with Hunter to the park.

---------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was back at her hotel room and she was crying. She had no one to call and no body that would understand what was going on. Then she thought of someone. But the question was could they be trusted with her secret. She reached under the bed to where her purse had fallen and pulled out her phone and sat there staring at it. She scrolled down until she found the number that he had added into her phone. She debated about calling him when her hotel phone rang. She looked over at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Who is this?"

"Stephanie McMahon, I wanted to talk to you about what happened…"

"I don't want to talk about what happened. Ms McMahon, sorry to be so blunt with you but I have to go." Elizabeth hung up on the woman, and then wondered if she should have hung up on her boss. She immediately hit the dial button on her phone. She listened to it ring. He answered on the third ring…right when she was getting ready to hang up.

"Hello"

"Jeff, it's Elizabeth."

"Oh hey, I was wondering if you were going to call me." Jeff said jokingly.

"Well um see the thing is there is something I need to tell you…Something you may not like. And if you never want to see me again that is fine by me."

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Concern in his southern accent shone thru clear as glass over the phone. She had no clue how to tell him. What would he say? Would he hate her. Should she tell him face to face?

"Umm I was wondering if you were…I was wondering when you were coming to Connecticut?"

"Well I planned on finding out what my idiot brother is doing and then maybe going home for a few days. Are you already there?"

"Yeah Jeff I am."

"Give the name of the hotel and I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Jeff, no you should go home and be with your family…"

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. I'll be there tomorrow." She gave him the information he would need and then hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------

Jessica and Matt woke up late into the day wrapped in each other's arms in her bed. Jessica was confused at how she got there at first until she realized that she was in Matt Hardy's arms. She was facing him and she smiled when she realized his eyes were open and staring into hers.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked

"A few minutes, I was getting ready to wake you up. Any idea how we got from the basement to your bed?"

"Skill?" she asked grinning.

**A/N—Oh wow Poor Elizabeth, and wow the basement to the bed….hmmmm**


	18. Did We Miss Something Here John?

**I do not own the WWE Diva's or Wrestlers the WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I own the following: Elizabeth/Kimberly, Jessica/Chryslyn, FEAR, and Callieghana. **

_A/N---Sorry I am concentrating on Matt and Jess right now I promise the next chapter is going to be more interestingly based on all other couples._

Callieghana was sitting at her kitchen table when the phone rang. She was tired. She hadn't slept in almost three days. She was worried about her best friend. She hardly talked to her anymore. She glanced at the phone and sighed. Reaching for it she picked it up.

"If nobody is dying hang up and let me sleep." She said, lying her head on the table, while still holding the phone to her ear.

"Cal are you okay girl?"

"Shit Jess is that you?"

"Yeah, I was going to come out and visit bring a few of the gang, figured I should call first."

"What in the hell are you so damn cheerful for Jess?"

"You don't want the answer to that. Trust me…Oh Matt that was my foot. Watch were you drop the weights, drop them on your own damn foot. Sorry Cal."

"Matt? As in Matt Hardy?"

"Yeah, your point is?"

"You have a guy at your apartment and you are on the phone with me?"

"Ugh Callieghana is that all you think about?"

"Maybe, well no right now I am thinking about sleep. But I want details…"

"Can we come out or not?"

"Yeah, just like give me three hours to sleep some first."

"Alright, laterz C."

"Laterz J." The two women hung up the phone at the same time. Jessica was shaking her head and Callieghana was headed for her bedroom to crash. Setting her alarm clock for 12 am she collapsed on her bed. While Jessica turned to the man that was busy lifting weights in her basement.

Matt grinned at her as he sat the weights down. He pulled her to him and she shoved away.

"Your all sweaty…"

"That didn't bother you last night?" Matt returned.

"Last night was a different story. And it wasn't like you were the only one covered in sweat." Jessica said laughing as she went up stairs to the kitchen. Matt got up and followed her. He grabbed her waist as she opened the fridge. Pulling her against him and placing a kiss on her neck. She was about to shove him away when the front door opened. They both turned and almost laughed when Ashley, John, Jeff and Lilian walked in. Jeff was speechless, only yesterday they had yelled at Matt for the stupid stunt he pulled and now the two of them were fooling around in the kitchen. He shook his head, and continued making reservations for a flight over the phone.

"What the hell? Did you give Ashley a key or something?"

"Uh yeah…sorry Matt." Jessica said grinning. "Now go get your sweaty ass in the shower. I think you brought your bag in I have no clue."

"Do I even want to know what is going on?" Lilian asked. Matt grabbed the bag that lay forgotten on the floor by the door and walked up the stairs to take a shower, leaving Jessica to answer the question. She was getting ready to when Jeff said something.

"Sorry all but I have to go. I am heading up to Connecticut." Matt stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at his little brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Well good then you can drive me to the airport because I told Chris I would catch up to him down in Atlanta." Lilian said, following Jeff out the door.

"Wait a minute, don't even walk out that door Jeff."

"What Matt?"

"Why in the hell are you going to Connecticut early?"

"Because a friend up there is having problems and wants me to come up." Jeff said and walked out the door. Leaving Matt, Jessica, Ashley, and John staring after him. Matt shook his head and continued up the stairs. Jessica stood there looking at the two remaining people in her entryway.

"Okay quit staring at me like that…What did I do?"

"You Matt…Spill."

"Ashley!"

"What, John I wanna know. Yesterday they were fighting and now all of a sudden they are all over each other."

"I am not having this conversation. I need to change and ya'll need to shut up. We are going out to visit Callieghana in a few hours and I have…" Jessica looked down at the t-shirt she had put on that morning after she had finally rolled out of bed… "well never mind. I just need to change my shirt and put on the shorts I was going to wear." Jessica ran upstairs and the minute she got to her bedroom and closed the door she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to join Matt.

"So what do you think is going on between them?" Ashley asked as she and John dug up something to drink and snack on the minute Jessica was up stairs.

"Well gee Ash; I think it would be obvious. They have probably been going at it since we all left yesterday. I mean hell did you not see the way she dashed up the steps after him."

"She is changing…" Ashley looked at the ceiling "…never mind I have no doubt in my mind what she is doing. Lets take these sodas out onto the porch." John laughed but agreed with his girlfriend. The two of them were just sitting on the porch when the door opened behind them. Jessica stood there in faded blue jean short shorts and a baby blue spaghetti strap top. She was barefoot as well.

"Why are you guys sitting outside?" Jessica asked as she ran her brush through her wet hair.

"Umm, just curious but I thought you went upstairs to change your clothes…which you obviously did, but I didn't realize that meant getting your hair wet and taking oh…an hour in the shower."

"That could be why the water was cold…" Matt said coming down the stairs and pulling on a shirt at the same time. Jessica turned around and glared at him. He grinned evilly and John rolled his eyes. Trying not to laugh.

"Whatever we need to head out. I told Calliegh that we would be out around noon. I just figured there would be more of us going. Which by the way, I didn't know Jeff had friends in Connecticut."

"He doesn't, and he isn't telling me something which means something may be wrong."

"You guys remember that Elizabeth check…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Anyone know where she lives?" Ashley continued.

"Yeah Texas…unless she lied about that." John said.

---------------------------------

Jeff's plane landed and he headed on out to pick up his rental car. He really liked Elizabeth and if something was wrong he wanted to let her know that she could trust him. He figured that they could become friends and then maybe more. He wanted to get close to her, he wanted to know everything about her. He drove to the hotel that she had told him about and when he walked in he wasn't paying attention and ran smack dab into Stephanie McMahon.

"Hardy, what are you doing here?"

"Stephanie, I uh just came up because a friend wanted to see me."

"Oh and you are staying at this hotel then?"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"No just curious."

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"My sister…we got in a family argument and she stormed out and she got a room here."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jeff said as he finished checking in headed to the elevators. He figured he would go talk to Elizabeth first. Stephanie joined him in the elevator and Jeff was shocked when they ended up getting off on the same floor. So was Stephanie.

"Your rooms not on this floor…"

"No my friends is."

"You came a long way for…"

"It is not like that. Something was bothering her and she wanted to talk to me." They got off the elevator and checking which way rooms were walked the same direction. When they stopped in front of the same door they turned and looked at each other. Jeff knocked, looking oddly at his bosses daughter. When Elizabeth opened the door her face covered in tears from the fact that she had spent the night crying she was shocked.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Who?" Jeff asked at the same time Stephanie did.

"Her…"

"Now please you never got the chance to hear mom out. And dad is an ass anyway."

"Just go away please Stephanie." Jeff moved into the room when Elizabeth motioned for him to do so. Shutting the door in her "sisters' face. She turned to Jeff who had a puzzled expression on his face.

_**A/N—Well there's a shock for Jeff…poor guy. Next chapter will be Lilian/Chris, Mickie/Randy, and Oh Hell look whose gonna learn to fight…**_


	19. Smile 4 Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE Vince McMahon does…I own Jessica, Callieghana, FEAR.**_

Chapter 19 – Smile 4 Me

Lilian got off a plane in Atlanta and she immediately spotted Chris. She had been thinking a lot on the plane and she had come to a conclusion. Chris was the one for her. Now all she had to do was convince him of this. When he spotted her Chris's eyes softened. She was beautiful and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with out her. Chris took her bag and walked her to his car.

"So how have you been?"

"Well just a little tired to tell you the truth Chris."

"Why?"

"Flying"

"Oh, so did you all get the whole Matt, Jessica situation figured out?"

"We did nothing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Chris, we yelled at Matt for making Jess cry and then we left, and the whole thing is like I told you, Matt had gone to Jessica. Well we all went to a hotel for a night and left them to figure things out amongst themselves."

"Did they?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well considering when we got there this morning they were all over each other, I think they figured out there problem."

"Okay maybe I didn't want to know. Are you hungry?"

"Now I am actually just bored, I want to go do something. Anything it doesn't matter." Lilian turned and looked at him. A smile spread across her face. "I could use something to eat."

"Okay…"

XOXOX

Jeff was reading the file that the detective had given her. He was concentrating on what he was reading. He wanted to make sure that he was reading everything correctly. When he finished reading he looked up at her and saw the tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Because they hated me."

"Elizabeth, Vince is an ass and I don't think that Stephanie hates you. She took the initiative to find out where you were staying and try to talk to you."

"You don't care who my parents are do you?"

"Only if it matters to you. Look it shouldn't matter who your parents are. I really could care less."

"Should I call Stephanie?"

"When you're ready to I think you should. I can tell something else is bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?"

"Look there is just so much about me that you should know I just don't know how to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Elizabeth."

"Jeff it's important to me that I tell you. Because after I tell you, you may never want to talk to me again."

XOXOX

Randy was really starting to get nervous. He and Mickie were sitting at a restaurant eating lunch and he was ready to do what he had wanted to do since he realized he loved her.

"Mickie…"

"Yeah Randy"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Yes…"

"Mickie, Will you Marry Me?" Randy asked. Mickie smiled at him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, Randy." Orton slipped the ring he had been carrying around for three weeks on her finger and smiled at her. They finished eating and left the restaurant. Randy drove back to his house and when they got there and were inside. Randy kissed her. Gently at first but slowly the passion began to build. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Pulling apart they smiled lazily at one another. They walked hand and hand up to their bedroom and they found themselves locked in a heated embrace. There was no rush and they both slowly shed their clothing until they fell to the bed with no barriers between them

XOXOX

At exactly 12 noon the group arrived at Calli's. When they got out of the car Matt immediately pulled Jessica into his arms. She twisted in his arms and kissed him quickly before escaping his embrace and getting him to carry her on his back up the steps. John shook his head at the two and Ashley watched in awe. They knocked on the front door and when Calli answered she got the shock of her life.

"Come on in you guys. Jessica can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure…"

"Outside…" Jessica followed her friend outside and turned to face her.

"What's up C?"

"I don't know you tell me J."

"Oh that… well it is a long story and there is no short version and I don't feel like talking really, really fast."

"Just one question… Does your mother know about this?"

"Are you crazy, no and it is none of her business."

"At least until she starts throwing James at you again."

"Not going to happen I can avoid her."

"I hope so…"

XOXOX

Stacey was sitting in the gym that Trish and Amy had brought her too. She had asked them to teach her to fight and they were going to do it. She was more than nervous, she was ready to get sick. But she wanted this and there was nothing stopping her from getting it. Trish and Amy were currently showing her a few things that were considered basic fighting skills. They had already agreed that she knew how to punch considering the bruise that she had left on Randy's face. Stacey watched as the two females went at it in the middle of the mat. She didn't know if she could be that good but she sure as hell would try.

Amy and Trish hated each other but they both liked Stacey, so they were actually working together to help her. After all everybody hated Randy Orton. And after RKOing Stacey he deserved to get his ass kicked. Yeah sure so did Matt for Giving Amy the Twist of Fate, but that was going to be taken care of at Summerslam.

XOXOX

Christy and Dave were sitting in the airport waiting for their plane. Christy's head was laying on his shoulder and she was wrapped in his arms. Quite content and not wanting to move she ignored the phone vibrating in her back pocket. Dave on the other hand decided to be an ass and he removed the phone from her pocket with out her being jolted around and handed it to her. She kissed him on the forehead and answered the phone.

"Hey, Christy"

"Oh hey Stacey whats up girl?"

"Ugh I am at some gym with Trish and Amy and they are getting ready to teach me how to fight and I need an excuse to get out of this…"

"Sorry can't give you one. I'm headed to Washington DC with Dave…"

"Yeah I heard about that. When and how did that happen?"

"Raw, but it has been something that we have been tryin' to deny and well we finally realized that we couldn't. And it seems to be the time of year when everybody has fallen in love…"

"Yeah, and I heard Matt moved on…"

"I think Lilian and Benoit hooked up too. And John and Ashley…" Christy said.

"Okay well I'll call you after I live thru this lesson. Tell Dave I said hi."

"Bye Stace"

"Bye Christy" The two girls hung up and Dave and Christy went to board their plane.

_**A/N—See I promised that this chapter would concentrate on all the couples… Well until next time…**_

_**XOXOXOXjessicaXOXOXOX**_


	20. One Week Left

_**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE Vince McMahon does…I own Jessica, Callieghana, FEAR.**_

Chapter 20 One Week Left

Calli was sitting there watching Jessica interact with Matt and she smiled. Her friend was finally in love and love looked really good on her. Jessica was curled up on the couch next to Matt when Matt's cell phone went off. Matt couldn't reach his pocket but he knew it was his brother because of the ringing. Jessica slipped her hand into Matt's pocket and got his phone out. She handed it to him and rested her head on his shoulder once again. Jessica looked at Misty when she said her name, pointing to the front window. Ashley and Jessica both got up to see what the problem was. Matt was talking on the phone to his brother about Elizabeth and John was standing next to his girlfriend. Jessica slammed her fist into the table and that alone broke it. Matt jumped up to see what in the hell had happened and Calli went to get an ace wrap. Jessica answered the front door when the door bell rang.

"Hello Mama."

"Jessica, I was thinking you would come out here…." She trailed off when she saw Matt walk over with the Ace wrap. When he touched Jessica's shoulder and she turned and followed him into the living room. With her mom following behind her. She sat on the arm of a chair and Matt sat in the chair. Matt was gently wrapping her hand when John and Ashley joined the group helping Calli carry in the sodas.

"Mama this is John and Ashley, two of my best friends. Ashley is a member of FEAR, and so is Matt." Jessica laid her good hand on Matt's shoulder and smiled.

"Every one this is my mama, Linda." Linda smiled but she stared at Matt as he finished wrapping her hand and she slipped gracefully down into his lap. Matt kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. Linda raised an eye brow at the two.

"They have been that way all day mamas don't ask." Calli warned.

"Uh, so Jessica, did you plan on coming and seeing me before you left?"

"Yeah mama, of course I did." Jessica said lying thru her teeth.

"So Jess, you were about to tell us about your next match…"

"Ah I have to fight Lita. At Summerslam, the same night Matt here is going to kick Adam Copeland's ass to SD." Jessica said grinning. John laughed and shook his head. They all knew Matt wanted to and that there was a chance that it could happen but there was still the chance that it wouldn't happen. The group talked for a little longer before they headed out. They had to be in Connecticut in a few days for Raw.

XOXOX

Lilian and Chris were sitting in a diner eating when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and ignored it. It was Vince and he probably wanted her to come to Connecticut early. That wasn't going to happen she wanted to spend time with Chris and that was final. She turned her cell phone off and she smiled at Chris who paid the bill and decided to show Lilian where he lived.

The couple pulled up to Chris's house and raced to the front door. Once inside they found themselves in each others arms. It didn't take long for them to make it to his room. Where they found themselves wrapped up in one another. They didn't pay attention to anything going on around them. Chris didn't even hear his telephone ring, he was focused on the woman that he loved.

XOXOX

Christy and Dave had been in DC for a few days now and everything was going great. They were in love and it was very noticeable. It was time to head to Connecticut when Christy turned to Dave.

"Dave I made up my mind…"

"And?" Dave asked her while they were boarding the plane. He hoped she was going to tell him something that was good.

"I am not going over to TNA. I am staying on SmackDown, so I can be with you."

"Christy that is great. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah Dave, and I love you too."

"Good, now we can go shock the world with the super show when we announce that you are staying on with the WWE."

"Sounds Like a plan to me Dave."

XOXOX

Stacey was sitting on a plane heading to Connecticut. She was tired and worn out. But she was ready to take on the bitch that stole her man from her. No she didn't want Randy back but she wanted revenge. What he did had been wrong and everyone agreed that he had to pay for it. Not many people liked Mickie, especially Trish Stratus. Stacey had a feeling that she could get a few more divas on her side but it would take time. She had up until Summerslam to get people behind her. She had Trish and Amy but those two had their own battles to wage war with. She would always find someone to help and that was what she was going to do and she had the perfect idea who. It was going to take guts to go to him, but she would do it. At the moment she had no where else to turn.

XOXOX

It was time. The show was going to be a four hour show. It was the last of the shows before Summerslam and tonight promised to be electric. John Cena walked in with Jessica, Matt, and Ashley. Lilian and Chris walked in behind them, holding hands. Jeff was already there and he was trying to help Elizabeth figure out how to deal with her family. He was in the locker room that he was going to share with FEAR. He looked up from talking to Elizabeth and saw his brother and team mates walk in followed by Chris and Lilian. And of course John Cena. The Intercontinental Championship that was laying on the floor was soon joined by the WWE title. John flopped down into a chair and Ashley fell into his lap. Matt and Jessica did the same. There was a knock at the door as Lilian was pulled down on the floor next to the WWE Title, the IC title, and the US title. Batista walked in with out being told he could and Christy was with him. The whole group was staring and when Christy smiled they knew that she was staying. Christy liked Jessica, despite the fact that she was also friends with Amy Dumas.

"So looks like we can mark you down for the SmackDown roster than Christy?" Jessica said grinning from ear to ear. Everyone laughed and they all sat around nervous as hell waiting for the show to start. The first two hours would air on Raw and the second two hours would air on SmackDown.

"Yeah it looks that way. Hey can we hang out back here with you guys?" Dave asked.

"Sure no problem." John said. Once again another title hit the floor. This time it was the World Heavyweight Championship. The group of friends sat around until it was time for the show to start. Jessica was going out first to call out Lita, when they were all standing around waiting for her cue, they got confused when they turned to the television that was sitting there and saw Lita standing in the middle of the ring.

"Now, you are all probably wondering what in the hell I am doing out here. Well let me tell you. I am here to challenge Melina for the WWE Women's title. So Melina you think you are the best because you beat that trashy slut Mickie James. Well you ain't shit honey, until you beat me…"

"Yo Lita what the hell do you think you are doing. You know damn well that Melina has a match against Ashley at Summerslam for the title and you and me have some unfinished business. You and me here tonight in this ring. One on one, nobody comes out with us. Just you and me baby, and I'll prove that you ain't anything more than a HO." Jessica said as she stood at the top of the ramp.

"Chryslyn you want to fight then bring your ass to the ring and lets do this. Right here right now. You already know that you are going to loose." Lita replied. Jessica looked at the man standing next to Lita and grinned.

"See, Lita I have won. Matt Hardy, he is no longer obsessed over you. You see…"

"You see Lita, I have a woman, a real woman, that won't turn her back to me and who can fight her own battles. Now Edge, why don't you get your ass out of the ring and backstage, or hell pull up a chair up here with us…" Matt said as Ashley, and Jeff walked out. Jeff had his title over one shoulder and he and Ashley were carrying three chairs between them. Ashley handed one to Matt and he sat down in it. Jeff and Ashley followed suit.

"There is nothing that can make me leave this ring and come anywhere near you Hardy…"

"How about the fact that he performed the Twist of Fate on your little girlfriend last week?" Ashley asked, taking the microphone from Matt. That got the man to leave the ring after he realized what he had done he turned back toward the ring, but Jessica and Lita were standing there ready to face off, and he knew that they were three strong to his being alone outside that ring. He sat in a chair that the new tech girl, Elizabeth brought out for him. A ref came out and the first match was underway.

Lita circled and grabbed Jessica's hair. It didn't effect her any and when she grabbed Lita's arm she flipped the woman on her back and attacked full fisted. The ref broke up the attack. Jessica jumped up and waited for Lita to stand. As soon as she did, she jumped in the air did a spin kick and landed in the cover. She got the pin and the crowd cheered. It may have been a short match, but it had been a good one.

"Here is your winner from Columbus, Ohio Chryslyn!" Lilian announced. She smiled at her friend and she got a smile in return.

"Lita, be prepared because at Summerslam, I am going to kick your ass back down south. And I hope that you are getting used to the idea of not having Edge around because the man is going to be leaving the Raw roster very soon." Jessica said before throwing the microphone down in the middle of the ring next to a barely moving Lita. She made her way up the ramp and joined her team. Soil Redefine played as the four stood staring at the ring where Edge was now helping his girlfriend sit up. With a grin Jessica turned to Matt who kissed her full on the mouth in front of the world. Jeff and Ashley rolled their eyes and headed backstage.

John was going out later that night but he was waiting there with Christy and Dave. The girls all hugged and went off to change for the diva swim suit contest that was after Shannon Moore took on Gregory Helms. They kept the television on in the locker room as they changed so that they could watch the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Friday Night SmackDown, Shannon Moore." As he made his way to the ring the crowd cheered. "and introducing his opponent also from SmackDown, Gregory Helms, the current Cruiserweight Champion." Tony Chimmel announced. She stepped from the ring and the ref seeing that she was safe signaled for the bell. The match lasted a total of ten minutes tops. "And here is your winner Shannon Moore." Chimmel announced.

Shane McMahon walked out to the ring to announce and judge the diva swimsuit contest. Every diva was to be in it including Lilian who had headed backstage right after Lita and Jessica had fought. The divas were lined up and ready to go out. They were just waiting for their mark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen seeing how Summerslam is only a week a way we thought that we would give you a taste of some of the sexiest women in history. It would be my great honor to introduce you now to our WWE divas. Christina Aguilera Dirrty started to play and the divas all made their way to the ring wearing bath robes and high heels. Once all the divas were in the ring as their name was called they pulled their robes off to reveal their bikinis. It was down to the last four divas.

"Ashley" she took her robe off to reveal a sexy black leather bikini.

"Lita" She had on a red string bikini.

"Chryslyn" Grinning she removed her robe and revealed a black swimsuit with a brilliant blue strip across the top and the bottoms.

"Lilian" she had on a light blue bikini. "Now when I say the divas name I want you cheer for the diva you want to win. When it was over it was a tie between Lilian and Ashley. Shane brought out a former WWE superstar to decide the winner. When the Glass Shattering was heard throughout the arena the crowd began to cheer. He came out flying the bird and heading to the ring. Once there he took the microphone from Shane McMahon's hands and dismissed all but Lilian and Ashley from the ring.

"Shane are you trying to tell me that you can't decide what one of these two beautiful ladies is going to win? Wait don't answer that I know exactly how we are going to decide. They both win and if they have a problem with that they can come find me after the show." Shane turned to exit the ring but he was stopped by Stone Cold who then gave him the Stone Cold Stunner. Lilian and Ashley stood there in shock. Steve had beers tossed into the ring and tossing one to each girl they had a mini beer bash in the ring. Then with one girl under each arm he walked from the ring. Lilian ran to change into her out fit that she needed to wear back out to the ring but was told just to pull on a pair of shorts and go out with her swimsuit still on and wearing the shorts and heels. Doing as she was told she stood at the top of the ramp to announce the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cameron North Carolina, he is the intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy." The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. "This is a non title match and introducing his opponent from Toronto Canada, Edge." Once both men where in the ring the ref rang the bell. Jeff and Edge circled for a minute before they attacked locking horns in the middle of the ring. Edge was stupid and tried to clothes line Jeff as soon as the two broke apart. It didn't work. He ducked and clothes lined Edge himself. Edge was still upset about earlier that night so he was not focused on the match. Jeff decided to do a moonsault and Edge didn't even see it coming this early on I in the match. Jeff got the cover and the pin. The match had barely started and it was now over.

"Here is your winner from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy." Lilian announced. Jeff had his hand raised in victory and was grinning from ear to ear. He was on a roll tonight he had helped Elizabeth, and he had kicked Edge's ass. Although the second part hadn't been too hard. He left the ring and once backstage he gave Ashley a hug and wished her luck. For the third time that night FEAR's music played and Ashley made her way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen introducing first from New York City, Ashley Massaro, also a member of FEAR" Ashley made her way to the ring in black shorts, and a army green tank top. She climbed into the ring and waited for her opponent. "And introducing her opponent Victoria." Lilian stepped from the ring and the bell was rung.

The two women studied each other for a moment sizing one another up. They attacked one another at the same time and it was Victoria who took Ashley down first. Victoria immediately attacked the left knee of Ashley. When Ashley finally stood she was barely able to put weight on her knee, yet she managed a clothes line and body slam. Those two things alone took all her energy, she went for the cover but Victoria kicked out at two. Victoria stood and threw Ashley into the steel ring post. She then picked her up performing the Widows Peak. She went for the cover and got the three count.

"And here is your winner Victoria!" Lilian announced as she watched her friend being helped from the ring. Lilian was smiling because the next match was going to be a good one. Once the divas were out of the ring and backstage the next match was on. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from…"

"Shut up! Just shut up… The following contest is scheduled for one fall I would like to introduce myself, I hail from Green Bay Wisconsin, weighing at 243 pounds my name is MRRRRRRRRRRRRR Kennedy…. KENNEDYYYY!" Lilian shook her head and glared at the man.

"And his opponent from Atlanta Georgia, he is the United States Champion, Chris Benoit!" Lilian smiled as she said his name. He made his way to the ring and once in the ring his eyes locked with hers for a moment before he handed her his title as she stepped out of the ring. Smiling Lilian watched the match.

Benoit caught Kennedy with a clothesline. Kennedy got up quickly and found himself backed into the corner. Benoit began with the chops, and you could see the handprints on his chest clearly. Lowering his head Kennedy rammed Benoit with his shoulder knocking him back a few steps. Which gave him enough time to get out of the corner. Benoit saw him move and threw him out of the ring. Following Kennedy he tossed him into the steel steps. Then he picked the annoying loudmouth up and tossed him back into the ring. Kennedy tried to escape but found himself in the crippler cross-face. He tapped out five seconds after it was applied. The crowd cheered and Lilian stood to announce the winner.   
"Here is your winner the Untied States Champion Chris Benoit." Then forgetting where they were Chris got out of the ring and kissed her. The crowd was shocked silent for a minute before the way to go Benoit chants started. There were shocked looks on the faces of Jerry Lawler, JBL, Michael Cole, and JR as well. They completely forgot what they were discussing. Benoit turned and made his way back to the backstage area and left a smile on his girlfriends face. Once backstage he was met by cheers from his co-workers. Batista rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Christy. They were getting ready to go out for his match against Kane. Christy smiled up at her man and touched his face with the tip of her finger against his lips.

"Don't worry Dave you are going to beat Kane's ass and go on to beat The Undertaker at Summerslam. There is nothing to worry about." Dave leaned down and kissed his girlfriend.

"Ready?"

"You know I am babe." Christy said grinning. With his title over his shoulder and his girl by his side he walked out to I Walk Alone by Saliva. Christy tossed her hair over her shoulder as Lilian announced them.

"Making his way to the ring from the streets of Washington DC, being accompanied by the beautiful Christy Hemme, Batista." The couple made their way to the ring and Dave held the ropes while Christy got in the ring. Christy walked over to Lilian and motioned for her to hand the microphone to her.

"I just wanted to make this announcement personally. There are rumors spreading that I am leaving the WWE and going to TNA. Those rumors, were true, but I decided to stay here. Ladies and Gentlemen I am staying with the WWE and I am staying on SmackDown." Christy smiled and handed the microphone back to Lilian. The Fire went off and he began to make his way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen making his way to the ring Kane." Lilian was quick to step out of the ring, as was Christy, the man looked pissed. Christy stood over next to Lilian as Kane entered the ring. Raising his hands in the air and then bringing them down the fire shot from the ring posts. This was going to be a very challenging match for both men. But it would also get them both ready for Summerslam next week.

Kane and Batista stood in the middle of the ring staring one another in the face. Christy was standing next to the ring with a worried look on her face. Kane was advancing on Batista and thinks didn't look good. Batista decided the hell with it attacked pounding the Big Red Machine with chops and closed fists. Kane knocked Batista down with a clothes line and he waited to Choke slam the man. When Batista stood Kane caught him in the choke hold. Batista was down for the count. Christy climbed in the ring to see if he was okay. She turned her head toward Kane and there was horror in her eyes as he grinned evilly at her.

"And here is your winner KANE!!" Lilian announced. The Screens all changed to a backstage scene that was going on.

Randy Orton and Mickie James were walking hand in hand down the corridor and people were staring at them like they were insane. They stopped at the diva locker room and Mickie went in for a moment. When she came out a few seconds later with her bag over her shoulder she wrapped her arm around Randy and as they were walking away, Trish stratus walked out and called her name. Stacey Kiebler was standing next to her.

"Were in the hell do you think the two of you are going. You both have matches tonight." Trish said grinning.

"Well actually you are in a mixed tag team match tonight." Stacey said glaring at Mickie. Mickie's face paled.

"Oh please who the hell are you kidding Stratus, we aren't scheduled to fight tonight." Randy said.

"Actually they came to me and requested a match and I granted it. I think that it would be a good idea. And as a matter of fact that match is up next get your asses to the ring." Vince McMahon demanded. The two looked at each other and down at their clothes. They were not dressed for a fight. Vince just stood there and watched them head for the ring. Mickie and Randy were confused but they walked out to his music as it played.

"Making there way to the ring the team of Mickie James and Randy Orton." Lilian announced blandly she wasn't too happy with them. The two stood in the ring and Mickie slipped her engagement ring off and into her pocket. They waited for their opponents. They waited a full three minutes before they heard the music. Both faces paled. The gong sounded and the smoke filled the arena. Stacey Kiebler came out dressed in black pants, and a dead man t-shirt. Her blonde hair was held back in a hair tie and she looked ready to kill. Undertaker followed one step behind her and together they made their way to the ring.

"Introducing their opponents the Undertaker and Stacey Kiebler." Lilian announced with a slight smile. The four people stood in the ring and Stacey stepped out of the ring as the bell was rung. Mickie stepped out at the same time. Orton looked at Taker and swallowed hard. He stepped up and raised his hand striking the Undertaker across the face. Taker grabbed Orton around the throat and choke slammed him. He forced Orton to tag in Mickie James and then pulled her across the ring by her arm and tagged in Stacey.

Stacey slammed her foot into Mickie's gut and then clothes lined her. Mickie stood up and threw her fist into Stacey's stomach. Stacey kicked her in the side and then she knocked her knees out from under her and that knocked the bitch on her ass. Randy stood on the ring apron helpless, there was nothing he could do to help his fiancé. Stacey turned to the Undertaker and he nodded to the young woman. Stacey using pure strength and calling upon the adrenaline pumping thru her veins she picked Mickie up and did the Undertakers signature move. Tombstone pile driver. She pulled it off perfectly. Laying Mickie's hands across her chest she went for the cover and got the three count.

"And here are your winners Stacey Kiebler and the Undertaker." Lilian had to practically scream over the cheering crowd. Backstage Elizabeth was watching the matches and smiling. She was a wrestling fan and she also had a job to do. She was wrapping up some extra wiring when two arms encircled her waist. She grinned and turned in Jeff's arms smiling.

"hey there."

"Hey" he replied grinning. Elizabeth had told him everything and the two had decided to talk to Stephanie and Linda before talking to Vince and Shane. Jeff had agreed to go with her when she did. Elizabeth had also told him about her past. Every little detail and he still stood by her and told her what happens on a persons past is what makes them the person they are today. Jeff turned to the television monitor and still holding his girlfriend in his arms while she continued winding up the wire, he watched as Johnny Nitro made his way to the ring. Sighing Jeff walked over to his brother and wished him luck. Matt nodded and walked out as the theme music for FEAR played. He let out a sigh and standing up a little straighter he walked to the ring to face Nitro.

Backstage Jessica, John, Jeff, Ashley, and Elizabeth were gathered around a TV watching everything that was happening. They watched as Matt got knocked into the steel steps and as Nitro threw him into the ring post and finally decided to actually go for a cover after a DDT. Jeff sighed as Matt was pinned. He only hoped his brothers injuries tonight would not get in the way of his match next Sunday at Summerslam. Matt was met at the curtain by the whole group of friends. John nodded to him and Matt wished John luck as he headed out to the ring. The gang helped Matt to the trainers and got his knee checked out. Ashley turned the TV on and the trainer made her turn it off. She ran out to the curtain and snuck out quietly to ringside to watch the match. Nobody really noticed her. Those that did said nothing.

John and HHH were locked in a power struggle in the middle of the ring. John final managed to get away from his opponent for a moment and using the ropes for a little boost he clothes lined HHH and once the man was back on his feet he knocked him back down again with a kick to the back of the knees. The match continued with the upper hand getting switched back and forth between the two men finally HHH was down and Cena did "U CAN'T SEE ME" followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle and instead of the FU he rolled HHH onto his stomach and in the middle of the ring made the man tap out in the STFU. Ashley decided to make her presence known for her spot on the floor next Lilian.

"Here is your winner from West Newbury Massachusetts, the WWE champion JOHN CENA." Ashley announced making Lilian smile. John turned in the ring and a grin spread across his face. Ashley still holding the microphone entered the ring and as she did so, John's music stopped playing and FEAR's started. Jessica, Jeff, and Matt came out. They stood at the top of the ramp and let Ashley say what needed to be said.

"John we, as in team FEAR, have an offer to make you. We want you to join FEAR." Ashley said. Grinning John took the microphone from Ashley and answered her.

"There is nothing I would rather do… well I can think of a few things but they have nothing to do with the WWE, but yes I accept your offer." John tossed the microphone out of the ring and wrapped Ashley in his arms and kissed her. The crowd cheered and the original team members of FEAR stood at the top of the ramp smiling.

A/N—Haha I know this a long ass chapter sorry, but hey it needed an update. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Luvs Hugs and Kisses ta my readers. LUV YA'LL LOTS.

xoxoxjessicaxoxox


	21. SummerSlam

_**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE Vince McMahon does…I own Jessica, Callieghana, FEAR.**_

What U Do 2 Me  
Chapter 21 – Summerslam

12 am (midnight):

Jessica was lying in bed next to Matt her head was on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her. She couldn't sleep and neither could he. She had a match later that night and it was against Lita. She had fought her on Raw but that had been an impromptu match. She doubted the fact that she could beat her again. The only thing she was sure of was that Matt would be beside her no matter what the outcome. He wouldn't care if she won or lost.

Matt knew she was lying next to him awake; she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. He was worrying about the match he had that night. What if he lost? Sure with John being the newest member of FEAR keeping them at two men and two women, but it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't get to see Jessica as often. It was funny if you really stopped to think about it. Two weeks ago he figured he would never have her and now he was scared to let her go. There was no more denying it. Matt Hardy had fallen head over heels in love and this time he was going to do everything right.

Jeff Hardy was sitting on the floor of Elizabeth's hotel room watching the TV while she slept. She had fallen asleep watching a movie while lying at the foot of her bed. Elizabeth was now on speaking terms with Stephanie and Linda, but Vince refused to see things the way his wife and daughter did. Jeff thought back to two weeks ago when she had told him everything about her past. He hadn't hated her for it and it made her realize that not every man or person that she met was the same. Jeff was also thinking about his match that night. He would be facing Nitro and his Intercontinental title was on the line. He really didn't care if he won or lost, but it would be nice to keep his title for a little while longer.

John and Ashley lay next to each other, both smiling. They were completely in love and it was obvious to the world. They weren't thinking about that night. They wanted that to be the last thing on their minds right now. They had decided to worry about it when they got to the arena. They were thinking about one another. John smiled and kissed his girlfriend gently. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled over her. She kissed him back and pulling back and tracing his jaw line with her index finger whispered the three little words that everyone wants to hear.

Dave Batista lay in the bed that he and Christy had shared only moments ago. He rolled over onto his side and smiled as he watched her sitting on the window seat writing in her journal. She had on his t-shirt and when she stood closing her journal he noticed that it only reached the tops of her thighs. When she stretched it raised up a few inches. He loved seeing her run around in his shirts. She had been doing it for the past two weeks. It made him smile. He patted the bed next to him and she crawled in, curling up next to him. They lay there and slowly they drifted off to sleep.

Lilian lay with her head on her pillow. She watched as Chris stood up from the table he had been sitting at that was across the room. She knew he was thinking about the match that he was in later that night. She got up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she smiled. He returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like forever. They finally lay down and went to bed.

Mickie and Randy were the only ones that slept peacefully that night. They woke up around eight am the next morning. As Mickie's eyes opened, she started to stretch. She cursed loudly as she did so waking Randy. Her body still hurt like hell after what had happened last week with Stacey. Randy got up and then helped her out of bed. She smiled at him and went to get a hot shower to ease the pain in her sore muscles.

12 noon:

Ashley, Jessica, Elizabeth, Matt, John, and Jeff walked into the arena together. They were met by Lilian, Chris, Dave, and Christy. The ten of them made their way to the locker room that was designated for team FEAR. Four titles simultaneously hit the table that was in the room. The girls all collapsed on the couch and the men sat on the floor. They had a while yet before things got underway. They were sitting there talking when Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"Well I should probably get to work, there is a lot for me to be doing. I will talk to you all later…"

"Actually Elizabeth, you are in charge of the entrance themes and things tonight so you can stay back here and hang with your friends." Stephanie McMahon told her sister. She smiled and walked back out of the room. Knowing this was something that would piss her father off. He hated when she went behind his back and did things like that. Stephanie walked down the hallway and ran into her mother.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she was happy about it. Ya know mom I am glad that Jeff got her to talk to us."

"Yeah well I think there may be something there. You know between her and Jeff. If you haven't noticed she spends a lot of time with Jeff and his friends."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"What is it with my daughters and wrestlers?"

"I don't know mama, I just don't know."

Meanwhile:

Stacey Kiebler was grinning from ear to ear as she stood in wardrobe. She was getting the dress she had bought for that night altered. Trish Stratus was with her. The two of them didn't have matches that night but Stacey was still going out, in a bone chilling appearance. She had completely planned out the idea and only two other people knew about the appearance she was making. And Trish was one of them.

"Dammit Adam, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Amy asked her boyfriend. They were standing out by the ring that had just gotten set up arguing.

"Stubborn? Amy you are really getting your facts mixed up. You tell me one thing and then do another. I do everything that you want, and I get nothing in return."

"That isn't true Adam, and all I did was ask you to be ringside during my match with that Chryslyn bitch. Go out with me, and I'll go out with you tonight Adam."

"The answer is no Amy."

"Fine" Amy turned and walked away from the ring and him. He would regret what had just happened. She would make sure of that.

In the men's locker room Shannon Moore was putting his gear and stuff in the assigned locker. He was mentally preparing himself for the match he had that night against his long time friend Shane Helms. Both men knew what the title meant to the other, but they also knew that their friendship came first. Shane walked into the locker room and nodded toward his friend. Neither man said a word as they got ready for their match that night.

SUMMERSLAM:

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Summerslam. Tonight we have titles on the line, and someone will be leaving the Raw roster permanently." Lilian Garcia announced and had the arena on its feet. "Introducing first from Columbus Ohio, Chryslyn!" As her friend made her way to the ring Lilian smiled. No one saw threw the smile on her face to the fear that was in her heart. She walked to the ring alone. While she was standing in the middle of the ring for her opponent. "And her opponent Lita!" Chryslyn watched as the red head made her way to the ring. Swallowing hard she stood her ground as Lita stepped into the ring.

The two women stared each other down and the ref signaled for the bell. The women circled and then lunged at one another. Lita decided to not play fair and grabbed Chryslyn by the hair and tossed her to the other side of the ring. Chryslyn stood and pulled a hair tie out of the pocket of her black pants. She tied her hair back quickly and then as Lita came at her she clothes lined her. She dropped down over her and began to beat the hell out of the red head. She quit before the five count was over but she got distracted when Edge's theme music played and she turned her head to see what the hell was going on. Lita grinned and went for a rollover and pinned Chryslyn for the three count. Lita jumped up and watched as Edge walked backstage. She was confused why hadn't he come out to the ring? "And here is your winner Lita." Lilian cringed as she announced the winner. Stepping into the ring after the divas had left it she began to speak.

"The following match is a non title match and it is Champion versus Champion. Introducing first from Washington DC being accompanied to the ring by Christy Hemme, The World Heavyweight Champion, Batista." The couple made their way to the ring. Dave got there first and held the ropes so Christy could enter the ring. Smiling she watched him raise the title in the air. "And his opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts being accompanied to the ring by his FEAR team mate Ashley, The WWE Champion, John Cena." Lilian announced before stepping from the ring.

Once Cena was in the ring the bell was rung and Christy and Ashley stepped from the ring. Batista and Cena looked at each other for a moment before they lunged at one another. Locking arms in the middle of the ring you could tell immediately that this was a power game. Both men had to prove their worth as Champions. They separated and circled again. John looked at Batista and lunged for his knee knowing that was the man's weakness. Batista hit the mat and grabbed his knee in pain. John continued to work on Batista's knee. Batista tried to fight back but when he stood his knee wouldn't hold his weight. Cena FU'd the other man and then rolled him for the cover. "And here is your winner, the WWE Champion John Cena!" Lilian announced as Ashley joined Cena in the ring. Ashley hugged John as Redefine by Soil played. He had scored a victory at Summerslam for FEAR. After the group cleared the ring the screens cut to the backstage area.

Shannon Moore was lying unconscious in the men's locker room and so was Gregory Helms. Vince McMahon was yelling at Coach demanding to know what happened. Coach was trying to reassure Vince that he would do everything to find out who had done it. 

Back out in the ring Lilian was announcing the next match. "The following match is the Looser Leaves Raw match. Who ever looses this match will be removed from the Raw roster immediately. Introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada, Edge!" As the man made his way to the ring the crowd booed him. Lilian watched as he entered the ring and rolled her eyes when he smirked at her. "And introducing from Cameron, North Carolina, a member of Team FEAR, Matt Hardy!!!" Lilian smiled as she introduced her friend. Matt wasted no time in getting to the ring. And no time in attacking Edge. He wanted this over with and the man out of his life. So he could move on and be with Jessica.

Matt attacked Edge with rights and lefts, quitting before the ref could reach a five count. Edge struck back with a clothesline taking Matt down quickly. Matt didn't stay down for long. Getting up he caught Edge off guard when he dodged a spear which sent him into a steel ring post. Then when he went for the Twist of Fate Edge countered and was about to body slam Matt when out of nowhere while the refs back was turned Lita was in the ring and pulled a low blow on Edge. The ref turned in time to see Matt cover Edge and in doing so Matt got the victory. "And here is your winner Matt Hardy!" Lilian announced. Edge stood in the middle of the ring while Matt stood on the outside of the ring with his hand raised. The other four members of FEAR came running out to congratulate him. Chryslyn (Jessica) smiled at him and gave him a hug. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Together FEAR walked backstage.

Lita was standing in the shadows watching them. She sighed and walked out of the arena to her car. She made up her mind she was going to be fine on her own. She didn't need a man to get her through anything. She was quite capable of doing that herself.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Saint Louis Missouri being accompanied to the ring by Mickie James, Randy Orton." There were boos from the crowd as the two made their way hand in hand to the ring. Lilian wished she could boo along with them, she hated what they did to Stacey. "And his opponent from Death Valley The Undertaker." Lilian said as the gong sounded in the distance. The Undertaker made his way to the ring slowly. Once in the ring and the lights back on. The gong sounded one last time.

The match began and Randy Orton slapped the Undertaker across the face. Taker was not dealing with this nonsense. He grabbed Orton and choke slammed him. He dropped down and covered him. Picking up the victory, quickly. Orton was too stunned by what had just happened. Taker stood center ring over Orton and raised his hands in triumph. He turned his head toward the ramp and the gong sounded and the lights flashed off. There was total darkness. When the lights came back on Stacey Kiebler was standing at the top of the ramp in a black floor length dress that was strapless. She had her hair curling down her back and falling in her face. She made her way to the ring and joined the Undertaker. He raised her hand in the air and she took a microphone from the tech and turned to Mickie.

"You took my boyfriend but you can not take my soul." Stacey said. She dropped the microphone at the sound of the gong and in a flash of darkness she and Taker disappeared. The audience was stunned and Randy Orton sat in the middle of the ring with Mickie staring at nothing.

Backstage Jeff Hardy was getting ready for his match it was next. Everyone backstage was shocked by what had just happened. Jeff heard Nitro introduced and walked to the curtain. Glancing over at Elizabeth he smiled. She yelled good luck to him and watched as he walked out to his music. He was introduced as the Intercontinental Champion and then he fought. He fought hard. Nitro was fast, but fortunately Jeff was faster. He had Nitro down and went up top, landing a perfect Swanton Bomb and rolling Nitro for the pin.

"Here is your winner from Cameron North Carolina and still intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy." The crowd cheered and backstage a few new members had been added to FEAR. Batista and Chris Benoit had been asked to join them, and they had agreed, which brought in Christy Hemme and Lilian as well. The group was slowly becoming dominant and Vince was going to have a hard time bringing down this team. Jeff entered the locker room and was greeted by his team members. The whole group congratulated him and watched as Chris walked out for his match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is for the United States Championship, introducing first the challenger MVP." Lilian announced. MVP made his way to the ring and Benoit's music played. Grinning Lilian announced him. "And making his way to the ring, the United States Champion, Chris Benoit!" Lilian didn't step from the ring immediately. He handed her the title and kissed her for luck. She stepped out of the ring and sat down in her chair. She looked over at the announcers who were all looking at her funny. She ignored them and watched the match. Chris wasn't fooling around in the ring he wanted to get the match over and done with. He had MVP in the cross face and the man was going to tap, there was no where he could go. They were in the center of the ring. Finally he tapped out. Lilian jumped up microphone in hand and announced him the winner. "Here is your winner and still the United States Champion, Chris Benoit." Chris decided to stay out there for the final match so he sat next to Lillian's chair on the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen this final match is scheduled for one fall it is for the WWE Woman's Championship, introducing first the WWE Woman's Champion Melina." Melina came out to the ring accompanied by Nitro. She did her entrance and was in the ring waiting patiently. "And introducing her opponent from New York, Ashley Masarro, being accompanied by FEAR. Lilian was just a little confused, the only thing missing was the WWE Tag titles, the World Tag titles and the US and Cruiserweight champions…no scratch that the US champ entered the ring from behind her and Stood with the group. Chris pulled Lilian toward them and the whole group raised their hands in the middle of the ring. Ashley turned and took the microphone and began to speak.

"Let me introduce you to the new and improved FEAR." Ashley said. She introduced them all including Lilian. As the group stepped ringside John looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Kick her ass Ash, we're all here for ya." Ashley nodded toward her boyfriend. She turned in the ring and glared at the Women's champion. She heard the bell ring and she didn't pay attention to anything around her she wanted that belt. She concentrated on watching Melina's every move. She ducked or dodged attacks, but she got knocked on her ass a few times. She stood her ground. Melina turned around to look at Nitro for a little assistance, but he looked at her like she was crazy. When she turned around she got kicked in the side of the head. Ashley dropped to her knees and covered Melina for the win. Lilian grabbed the Microphone and announced the winner.

"Here is your winner and the new Women's Champion, Ashley!" Lilian announced. FEAR joined the newly crowned Champion in the ring and all those that held a title raised them high. And with that Summerslam was over.

A/N—Hope you enjoyed this story I am planning a sequel to it so I promise as soon as I get a few more fics done I will I have it started and posted on her. jessica


End file.
